Arrow and Fire
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Diversos oneshots románticos de Aioria y Marin / Aioros y Seika. Final extra: Tiempos de paz.
1. Chapter 1 Inicio de historias

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Diversas historias de Marin y Aioria y Aioros y Seika, ninguna tiene relación una con otra.**

 **Dedicado a Jupiter Godess porque me alienta últimamente en mis historias depresivas.**

 **Arrow and Fire.**

 **Capitulo 1. El comienzo**

" _En mi cuarto,tus piernas blancas,_

 _cuando te sostengo en mis brazos entonces lo se,el amor es tan lindo."_

Aioria poco pudo resistir la mirada hacia ella a escasos pasos frente a si. Si, su bella amante estaba ahi estática apoyada en aquel mueble al frente de su cama tan solo con su camisa, dejando sus esculpidas y blancas piernas a su vista cínica que iba y venia por el cuerpo de la dama. Su corazón se agitó tanto como su aliento, que minuto a minuto se tornaba mas pesado por el calor del lugar. Ambos estaban en penumbras, tan solo iluminados por el escaso rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana a punto de desaparecer. Solo importaban ellos dos en el silencio de aquella habitación.

Aioria estaba sentando en aquella enorme cama, con su piel brillante ante el sudor que la temperatura de lahabitación le provocaba y con tan solo una sábana apilada en sus piernas cubriendo su bronceada desnudez .

Marin avanzo lentamente hacia Aioria posándose en aquella cama ante su mirada felina, y sin dejarle nada por objetar ,se coloco sobre su cintura ,dejando que su cuerpo se expusiera sin censura al santo, siendo tan solo separados del placer de sus sexos por una sábana. Era la primera vez que se encontraban piel a piel tras la resurrección de Leo y ninguno perdería tiempo tras aguardar las ganas de tenerse después de larga espera. Después de largas lágrimas de recibiento, ahora estaban ahí en el privado de Leo disfrutando uno a uno de su dulce compañía.

Marín afianzo aún mas el abrazo de sus piernas por la cintura de Aioria y hundió sus dedos por los mechones su nuca mientras las anchas manos del santo se posaban firmes por el borde de su cintura, forjando mas fuerza en el tacto. Estaba expuesto para sí.

Aioria la jalo con fuerza a su cintura, acción que le hizo arrugar la nariz a ella ante la sorpresa de aquel movimiento, logrando que la dama notara la locura que provocaba en él y cuanto habia extrañado su calor.

Aioria no pudo ocultar su deseo y ternura a través de su mirada, dejando que sus ojos centellantes esmeraldas observaran a plenitud los preciosos azulados de ella, mientras el vaivén de su pecho le regalaba los suspiros mas lánguidos. Marín dejo caer sus manos en el pecho desnudo del santo y vago con sus tibios dedos por cada línea formada, observando el color bronceado contrastante al suyo níveo de sus manos.

-Te extrañé...-susurro ella tímida con la mirada en el varonil pecho. El de Leo soltó una de sus manos y subio hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar y cayendo hasta su mentón para hacerle enfrentar la mirada.

-No volveré a irme más, lo prometo.-ella le sonrió ante la respuesta mientras los ojos se le rozaban acallando el llanto. Oh, cuan difícil habia sido llegar a aquel momento, se dijo mentalmente la japonesa.

-¿Esa será otra promesa sin cumplir, Leo?-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

-Esta vez es enserio, lo se´.

Las manos de Leo la empujaron hacia él de la espalda, uniendo su cuello con el de ella, haciéndole disfrutar del aroma de sus rojos cabellos. Aioria cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir el pecho de Marín respirando entre sus manos, tan suya, tan calmada. Tenerla así, pensando en las ocasiones que creyo que jamás volvería a verla, le hacia sentir loco, como si de un sueño se tratará.

Leo imprimió mas fuerza a su abrazo. Aquel momento no era cuestión de deseo, era cuestión de compañia de sentirse los cuerpos entrelazados ,cuello con cuello, respiracion a respiración,latido a latido, en calor y silencio. Era unión de energías cálidas rompiendo el portal del tiempo, siendo uno con el universo para siempre.

-Yo también te extrañe...siempre lo hago, es más, podría decir que no hay momento en que no lo haga Marín.-esbozo Leo dulcemente apegando su mejilla en su hombro.

Marín sonrió para si. Ella se hizo espacio entre recargando sus manos en el pecho de Aioria y busco sus ojos, antes de regalarle un tibio beso que apenas y rozo sus labios.

-Demuéstrame cuanto me extrañas entonces, Leo.-soltó ella con travesura.-Y no me sueltes más.

El santo sonrió como si sus deseos fueran mandatos pues aquella tarde sin duda no la desperdiciaría sin besos ni caricias, no tras volver a sus brazos, a sus tibias alas de águila que atravesaron la muerte para traerlo de regreso. No, Aioria no olvidaría jamás esa última sonrisa, quedándose su mirada pícara en su mente, y su pasión en su corazón. Era hora de continuar una vida a su lado ,sin elección.

_X_

" _Y ahora que te vuelvo a ver,ya no quiero amanecer tan solo,_

 _porque ahora somos únicos, los únicos"_

Salir a caminar en aquel lugar al que una vez conoció con el nombre de Rodorio le resultaba extraño pues trece años de muerto y luego a volver a revivir, no era algo que un ser humano cualquiera tuviera oportunidad de pasar.

Aquella tarde se sentía particularmente tranquila con el sol de Grecia pintando de dorado y tibieza cada rincón oscuro, los ancianos del lugar le sonreían sin saber quien era y las jovencitas le miraban de forma coqueta tratando de que sus bellos ojos azulados se clavaran en ellas, pero él sinceramente no prestaba atención a ellas pues su única preocupación ahora era continuar con su vida como si ninguna guerra hubiese pasado y tratar de"vivir" como años atrás. Nada era como recordaba, la viveza y tranquilidad que recordaba en el pueblo se había desvanecido con el montón de gente que se habia establecido en el lugar en esos años y diversos comercios nuevos.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo, notando las monedas que había en ellos y sonrió al ver a su frente una tienda de helados y nieve.

Llego a ella con pasos lentos y le sonrió a la anciana que los servía bajo un sencillo puesto. Pago dos monedas y enseguida recibió un barquillo de chocolate, su favorito.

-¡Seiya alcánzalo!-grito una voz a escasos metros del santo. El santo de Sagitario oteó hacia aquella femenina voz del grito y vio a un pequeño cachorro correr con ansiedad hacia su dirección

Trás de él, pudo reconocer al santo de Pegaso y otra jovencita muy parecida a él, corriendo hacia el perro.

El perro se detuvo a su frente y lo miro con ternura, haciendo que el santo se agachara hasta él y acariciara su mechón rebelde en su cabeza.

-¿Quieres un poco, amigo?-dijo el arquero hacia el perrito, que sin duda movio la cola animado ante la propuesta.

-¡No!-la jovencita detrás de Pegaso, derribo la mano con helado del arquero, cayendo sostenida sobre su pecho y manchándole su camisa con el barquillo caido. La jovencita se ruborizo cuando vio los ojos asombrados del arquero ante su acción, mirándole sin entender.

Seiya llego hasta ellos en segundos y tomo al cachorro entre sus manos.

-¿Aioros?-pregunto el Pegaso reconociendo al arquero. La castaña se alejo del tacto de Aioros y él la observo sin entender lo sucedido.

-Seiya...-dijo Sagitario rascándose su nuca, nervioso.

-Lo siento.-por primera vez, hablo Seika, colocándose detrás de su hermano.-Lamento haberle tirado su helado y manchado la camisa, es que le chocolate es mortal para los perros y no quería que...usted sabe. Le compraré otro.

El arquero penso unos segundos en lo sucedido y les sonrio a ambos.-No importa, entonces no ha sido un error.

-Lo siento por eso, Aioros.-le dijo apenado Seiya señalando su camisa y acariciando al perro.-Es que este amigo se nos ha escapado y nos ha traido buscándolo por todo Rodorio.

-Es lindo.-le dijo el otro, acariciandolo de nueva cuenta.

-Por cierto,ella es Seika mi hermana.-objeto el Pegaso alegre.-Saluda Seika, el es Aioros, caballero de Sagitario.

La castaña apenada vio el brazo del arquero estirarse hacia ella y le recibió cálida a pesar de incidente. Seika por fin pudo ver a plenitud los hermosos ojos color mar del santo y su cabello alborotado sujeto por una cinta roja, percibiendo un escalofrió ante su tacto. Su mundo sencillo habia eclipsado por Sagitario.

-Seika...-le dijo su hermano entre dientes a ella-Ya suéltalo.

-Ah,si.

La jovencita al darse cuenta que se había demorado en su tacto con el arquero eclipsada por su belleza, le solto apenada.

-Debemos irnos, tenemos que llevar a este amigo al veterinario.-aseguro Seiya hacia el arquero que le miraba divertido ante la pelea que mantenía con el perrito al saber que le llevaría al médico.-Pero quizá pase más tarde al Santuario y podamos tener una mejor charla.

-Esta bien, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Seiya.-comento el santo de Sagitario, mientras Seiya avanzaba de regreso hacia la otra calle de donde habia salido. Seika tambien se despidio del santo con una alabanza y siguio a su hermano. Ella quien siempre llevaba una cámara pues era aficionada a la fotografía clásica y a las ruinas, se detuvo un momento cerca de una tienda y le dijo a su hermano que continuara su camino, pues compraría algo en ella. Seiya asi lo hizo y la jovencita saco su cámara y busco entre la gente al santo,pues comprar en aquella tienda no era una prioridad.

A escasos pasos de ella, el santo caminaba entre la gente con su camisa manchada de helado. Seika no entendía la mágica sensación que habia percibido con su tacto, pero si algo sabia apreciar era la belleza y los ojos de Aioros le habían parecido un mar digno de retratar.

Enfoco hacia su silueta con la cámara a cuestas ,escondida entre el tumulto de gente y lo fotografió. De inmediato, salio una foto de la cámara con el rostro sonriente del arquero, haciendo que la dama sonriera ante ella. Quizá con suerte le vería en otra ocasión pues Aioros ahora le resultaba "unico"y especial a sus sentidos.

 **Continuara...**

Lindos lectores, ojala les guste lo compartido hoy.


	2. Chapter 2 Sandalias y Sushi

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 2 Arrow and Fire**

 **Sandalias**

Era la primera vez desde su resurrección que se atrevía a dejar su Templo y a andar por los campos de alrededor de Rodorio junto a Marin,pues así ella lo había sugerido a pesar de su , Leo era muy perezoso pero solo Marín sabia incitarlo a dar la aventura.

El día estaba irradiando de calor tibio,mientras el viento golpeaba ocasionalmente sus rostros,agitando sus delgadas ropas en su paso. Marin aquel día se veía preciosa con un sencillo short de manta y blusa que descubría su hombro, como si de una doncella griega se tratase, asi como unas sencillas sandalias que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos. Ella ya no portaba máscara, no desde que la Ley de amazonas se había subrogado. Él por su parte, usaba un pantalón blanco de playa y una sencilla playera verde que combinaba con sus ojos y también unas sencillas sandalias blancas.

Ella solto su mano de la que venía caminando lentamente y avanzo unos pasos al frente del despeinado santo con travesura.

-Vamos Leo, apresurate, ó ¿ya estas cansado?-el santo no le replico, viendo a Marín avanzar cada vez mas deprisa hacia el frente.

-Ya Marín,hoy no quiero ir deprisa, estoy cansado,solo dormi seis de las ocho horas que acostumbro.-reprocho con los ojos adormilados el felino.-Igual llegaremos,no veo motivo de la prisa.

-Te vuelves viejo, entonces.-comento ella con pasos presurosos al frente. Leo no presto atención a los fastidios de Marín. Él iría a su ritmo,sí o sí.-Te compraré un helado si te apresuras.

Marin continúo avanzando cada vez mas deprisa haciendo más grande la distancia entre Leo y ella hasta que sin querer, cayó al suelo ante los ojos del santo.

-¡Marín!-grito el santo y de inmediato corrio hasta la dama sentada en el suelo tras su incidente. Al llegar hasta ella, pudo ver el color rojo de sus rodillas sangrantes al chocar su piel contra unas rocas filosas del camino.

-Se han roto.-comento la amazona al verlo llegar, notando sus sandalias rotas sin remedio,motivo de su estrepitosa caída sin importarle mucho sus heridas. Después de todo,era una amazona y aguantaba el dolor con vehemencia.

-¡Ay Marin!-suspiro preocupado Leo por la línea de sangre en las rodillas de Marín mas que por sus sandalias.

-¿Que haré?-comento con un dejo de preocupación la amazona soltándose lo que habia quedado de sus sandalias y arrojándolas a un lado con fastidio.-Quizá deba volver a mi cabaña,lo siento, he arruinado nuestro paseo.

-Tenemos que curarte,lo demás no importa.-comento Leo acariciando cercanamente las heridas de ella.

-Voy a caminar descalza...

Marín quiso levantarse del suelo pero Leo no se lo permitio y de inmediato paso sus manos debajo de sus rodillas y espalda y la cargo en su pecho.

-Aioria...-dijo ella con sorpresa ante el gesto.

-No creas que vas a ir caminado así,voy a cargarte hasta Rodorio y buscaré algo para curarte después.

El santo comenzo a avanzar con la amazona en brazos hacia el pueblo,total,no faltaba mucho para llegar.

Aioria se adentro a Rodorio con Marin en brazos,que era vista con curiosidad por los habitantes al verla descalza y en algunas ocasiones con envidia por las jóvenes del lugar al ver aquel hombre guapo llevándola en brazos.

Aioria vio una farmacia y una fuente cerca de instantes, dejo sentada en aquella fuente a la bella pelirroja y se alejo de ella..

-Espera aquí,ya vuelvo.

La amazona asintio, sonriendole al santo mientras lo veia partir al interior de la farmacia a metros de sí.

Tras unos minutos, Leo salio de la farmacia pero en lugar de ir hacia ella,camino hacia otro lugar seguido de dos jovencitas.

Marin suspiro insconscientemente, pues la manera en que las jovencitas se acercaban a Leo le parecian absurdas con tal de llamar su atención.

Marín perdió de vista a Leo y a aquellas jovencitas, para luego verle salir de una calle minutos después con una bolsa en sus manos seguido de las chicas. Ellas desdibujaron la sonrisa en sus rostros al ver a Aioria avanzar hacia Marín pues claramente no imaginaban que aquel guapo hombre venia acompañado. De pronto, Aioria se detuvo y se dirigió a ellas.

-Se los agradezco señoritas, se que a mi "novia" le gustara lo que han elegido para ella.-les dijo Leo para despedirlas, quienes indignadas se dieron media vuelta al ser "utilizadas" por Leo en sus compras y verle dirigirse a la descalza pelirroja con alegría.

Aioria se acerco hasta la fuente y se sento junto a Marín.

-¿Quiénes eran ellas?-preguntó Marin con curiosidad al ver a las chicas alejarse murmurando enojadas entre bajo su mirada hacia sus rodillas heridas y sonrio.

-No lo sé,solo me ayudaron a elegir "los correctos".

-¿Los correctos?-pregunto ella intrigada .Leo sonrio suavemente sin contestar y tomo una gasa,limpiando los restos de sangre en la delicada piel de Marín. Posteriormente,coloco una banda adhesiva en sus heridas, cubriéndolas y le sonrió cuando termino.

-Si,los correctos.-el santo le entrego una bolsa a Marín,para ella buscara en su pelirroja lo hizo, y en el interior encontró unos bonitos zapatos deportivos blancos.

-No sabia que talla eras, queria elegir un color y la talla correcta, asi que les pedi ayuda a esas chicas,les dije que "el pie de mi mejor amiga era pequeño"y que no le gustaban las cosas muy femeninas y escogieron estos.

-Aioria...-suspiro la dama ante la sorpresa.-¿Te gustan?

-Si,son perfectos.

-Bien.-rio el santo, agachándose hasta sus pies para colocárselos.

-¿Me prestas tus pies?-comento el santo con diversión. La pelirrojas estiro sus pies y vio al santo calzarle.

-Me siento Cenicienta, como ese cuento infantil si haces esto.-acerto a decir ella con el santo colocándole los tenis. El santo la miro desde abajo con sus ojos cristalinos.-Cierto.

El santo se puso de pie una vez que termino su labor y de nuevo se coloco a frente a ella, cargándola de nueva cuenta.

-¡Aioria!-grito ella al ver el gesto de travesura del santo al cargarla.-Ya puedo andar con los tenis.

-No Marín, una princesa como tu no puede andar así por la vida.-sentencio el santo avanzando con Marín por las calles a pesar de la vergüenza que le causaba esa acción.-Mi "Marin-cienta".

 **Sushi**

Seika vio partir a su hermano y mascota de nueva cuenta hacia el Santuario por la ventana de aquella pequeña casa que rentaban ambos.

Estaba esperando aquellas camas sencillas que había comprado una tarde anterior con él en una pequeña mueblería cercana y en la larga espera, volvio a recordar la fotografía que le habia tomado a Aioros un día anterior.

Suspiro inconscientemente y sonrió al recordar como le había estampado aquel helado de chocolate persiguiendo a su perro.

La puerta resono fuertemente sacándola de sus pensamientos y regresándola a la realidad.

De inmediato abrio y vio sorprendida los muebles que había comprado desarmados en cajas. Los repartidores dejaron en el interior de la casa aquellas cajas y Seika suspiro afligida. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que armaría aquellas camas? Pero ella era una mujer de retos,asi que eso no importo. Tomo el instructivo dentro de la caja y se dispuso a armar tales muebles, pero de inmediato supo que no tenía desarmadores en esa casa para armarla.

Decidida, tomo sus llaves y dinero y salio a Rodorio en búsqueda de tal herramienta.

Aioros por su parte, vagaba en Rodorio de nueva cuenta liado con las compras de rutina semanal. Se lamentaba un poco no haber aceptado la ayuda de la doncella de su Templo, pero íque ella tenia suficiente con la limpieza de su Templo que no se hacia desde hace trece años,por lo que no quiso abusar de sus servicios y él decidió salir por su cuenta a hacer las compras.

Tras dos horas de vagar en el pueblo, solo había comprado un par de manzanas,y pan,pero no tenía idea donde se conseguían todo lo demás que había puesto la doncella en la lista por lo que vagaba sin rumbo entre los callejones de Rodorio.

Aioros iba caminando en la calle leyendo la lista de víveres abrumado, cuando una joven choco sin querer con él.

-¡Lo siento!-comento el centauro por golpear distraído en la lista a la persona a su frente. Abrió los ojos impresionado cuando reconoció de quien se trataba.

-¿Señorita Seika?

-Aioros...-suspiro la castaña la ver aquel hombre al que le habia manchado de helado un día anterior,chocando de nueva cuenta con ella.

-Que sorpresa, no pensé encontrarle de nuevo.-aseguro el castaño nervioso.

Ella sonrio ante lo adorable que se le hacían las mejillas apenadas del santo. Oh,sus ruegos con los dioses habían sido escuchados, ahora tenia una oportunidad más de ver sus bellos ojos cielo en vivo y no en fotografía.

-Por favor, llámame solo Seika o me sentiré incomoda contigo.

-De acuerdo.

-Me alegra verte, Aioros.

El rió rascándose la nuca. La hermana de Seiya vio la pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

-¿De compras?.-pregunto ella sin pena.-Creí que los santos como tú no salían del Santuario.

-Si, pues ya ves.-solto tímido el santo.-Hoy quise ayudar un poco a la doncella de mi Templo,tiene suficientes problemas por mi culpa, pero por querer ayudarla, creo que estoy en problemas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa ella.

-Me dio esta lista de cosas y no se donde conseguirlas.-La castaña tomó el trozo de papel en manos del santo y lo leyo con curiosidad.-No se qué hacer.

Ella asintió comprendiendo la complejidad del problema.-Tampoco tengo mucho viviendo aqui,pero se exactamente dónde conseguir todo, te ayudaré si gustas, Aioros.

-¡Genial!-dijo con alegría el castaño.-Te lo agradezco Seika,si no te es molesto y estas ocupada.

-Para nada, me será agradable ayudarte.

La castaña le indico que le siguiera al arquero y ambos caminaron por las tiendas del pueblo, entrando una a una tomando lo justo en la lista. Incluso Seika pudo conseguir su herramienta para su cama, relatándole al arquero lo sucedido con sus muebles y haciéndole reír con la anécdota.

Fue entonces que al pasar por el muelle, en los límites del pueblo, Seika observo aquel pequeño restaurant donde Seiya le había llevado por primera vez al llegar a de el, servian comida oriental de todo caminar un largo tiempo,Seika se detuvo frente a el inesperadamente.

-Aioros,te invito a comer.

El gesto travieso de la chica hizo sonreir al arquero que llevaba pesadas bolsas a sus costados por sus compras.

-¿Ahora?

-Si,entremos a este lugar,hay comida muy buena y ya que durante nuestras compras hemos hablado de nuestros paises,me gustaría mostrarte algo de mi comida natal,además, este lugar es muy rico,por favor entremos.

El arquero le pareció adorable el gesto que la chica hizo con su prerrogativa,por lo que al estar hambriento y cansado con sus mandados, accedio.-De acuerdo, pero dejame ser yo quien te invite, después de todo tu me has ayudado mucho hoy.

Ella rio y de inmediato ambos entraron a aquel restaurante.

Era un lugar pequeño, cálido y de colores variantes marrón y una mesa junto a una ventana y de inmediato les dieron unas largas cartas con nombres extraños de platillos que al leerlos, el santo supo que no podría pronunciar.

Seika le sonrio emocionada pues el estar con Aioros y mostrarle "algo" de su país le revolvian los era una cita para nada, pero esa reunión inusual se percibía especial para ella.

El mesero del lugar se acerco y les pregunto a ambos su orden.

-Lo siento, no se que ordenar, ¿podria ordenar por mi,señorita Seika?-sugirio el centauro con cierta pena hacia la joven a su frente.

-No te preocupes, ordenare por ti.-comento la castaña señalándole dos platillos particulares al mesero y de inmediato lo vio partir.

Tras veinte minutos de espera,a la mesa llegaron una tanda de rollitos de sushi y nigiris que dejaron perplejos al santo ante el bonito color de ellos. La variante de colores blancos,negros,verdes y naranjas en el plato eran dignos de un cuadro.

Seika tomo los palillos con los que acostumbra comerlos y observo al santo tomando los suyos con timidez. Confundido,Aioros jugueteo un rato con ellos y observo a Seika maniobrar con destreza entre sus dedos con los suyos.

Seika,quien hasta entonces había depositado un pedacito de rollo y sumergido en salsa de soya a punto de probar,vio por primera vez el rostro complicado de Aioros.

-¡Oh!,que tonta,no te he enseñado a usar los palillos.-sentenció ella con culpa.

-Parece sencillo cuando te veo hacerlo.-comento el santo al ver los palillos en los dedos sosteniendo el sushi.-Supongo que debo aprender con castaña se quedo observándolo unos segundos en silencio, analizando cada palabra del bello entonces que una idea surgió en su mente.

-Abre la boca.-Seika extendio la mano que sostenia la comida hacia el santo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto divertido el santo ante la inesperada propuesta.

-Solo abré la boca.-sentencio divertida la dama al ver su sushi entre sus palillos a punto de caer. El santo obedecio tímido al ver su determinación en los ojos y permitio que ella le diera de comer.

Aioros mastico con timidez el trozo de sushi dado por ella, percibiendo en sus papilas el sabor agridulce y elegante del alimento en su lengua, realmente le resultaba mejillas enrojecieron al voltear a ver nuevamente a Seika pues era la primera vez que una chica o simplemente alguien, le daba de comer en la boca.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto la castaña al ver fijamente el gesto animado del santo al terminar su bocado, él habló:

-Esta rico,nunca habia probado arroz de esta manera.

Seika no habia nada mas bello que la postal de los ojos cielo de Aioros matizados por sus mejillas entomatadas de pena.

-Ahora es tu turno de hacerlo solo, observame...-sentencio la castaña-Coloca los dedos de esta manera,el indice bajo el tercero y enmedio de ellos coloca los palillos para crear fuerza como una palanca y asi poder recoger la comida.

Aioros vio cada instrucción de Seika y cuando por fin logro tomar los palillos de forma adecuada,le sonrio y busco tomar un rollo del sushi a su frente.

Lentamente el santo tomo el rollito como si fuese un cirujano,observando a momentos a la nerviosa Seika por su labor.

-Ahora humedécelo dentro de la salsa.

El santo obedecio, pero al estar a centimetros de lograrlo,el rollito de sushi cayo dentro de la salsa, salpicando a la castaña a su frente.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo el santo al ver el sencillo vestido blanco de Seika manchado por sus "habilidades" con los palillos.

Ella sonrio,buscando una servilleta en la mesa.-No importa,ahora estamos a mano.

El santo negó sin entender aún apenado.-Por el helado de ayer.

Ambos rieron ante lo absurdo de los hechos del aquel día era el inicio de muchas citas mas.

Aioros se despidio de Seika en la puerta de aquel restaurante y ella vio su espalda partir con aquella enormes importaba como,volvería a ver a Aioros.

 **Continuara...**

Lindos lectores en mi país hay una festividad el 14 de Febrero llamada Dia de San Valentín ó Día del amor y amistad,y ese día en particular habrá un lime en este fic para celebrar. Pero díganme,¿de cual pareja les gustaría? O ¿de ambas?,ja,ja,ja no se pero este tipo de escritos surgen muy fáciles para mi y se que les gustan mucho,asi que no habrá problema cual sea.

Nos vemos pronto, cuidense el arquerito y yo les mandamos muchas buenas vibras.


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos y Celos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 3 Arrow and Fire**

 **Recuerdos.**

Ambos reposaban en aquel sillón de Leo, uno reposado junto al otro sintiendo sus respiraciones mientras hojeaban cada uno un libro. Marin recargaba su cabeza en amplio hombro de Aioria percibiendo su calor en su abrazo mientras una de sus anchas manos se posaba en sus cabellos y la otra sujeta a un libro. Marín sin mucho que hacer, por un momento se aburrió de su lectura y empezó a ver borrosas aquellas letras plasmadas en el libro, hundiéndose unos segundos en sus recuerdos.

Aioria estaba sumamente atento a su lectura más al percibir el cambio de respiración de Marin, de inmediato hizo una pausa y le sacudió delicadamente los cabellos.

Ella alzo su mirada al verse descubierta en sus movimientos y sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada intrigada de Aioria. Él le devolvió el gesto.

-¿En qué piensas?-susurro dulcemente el felino.-Ya no estas leyendo.

-En,en nada...-acerto a contestar tímida la amazona.

-¿Segura?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.-soltó con confianza el rubio, depositándole un suspicaz beso en su frente para animarla.

-En nosotros, pensaba en nosotros.

-¿En nosotros?-pregunto el santo, viendole mover sus pies cruzados nerviosa.

-Si, del día en que nos conocimos.

-¿Todavía lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió cerrando su libro para desplazar una de sus manos libres por las fornidas piernas de Leo, reconfortándolo.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te hablé?, me sentí como un tonto al no poder haber hecho mucho por ti, solo ayude a levantarte del suelo tras una pelea que tenías con Shaina.-Leo bajo su mirada nostálgico.-Todavía me culpo por eso, solo te señale que debías ir a la Fuente de Atena y no te lleve a ella. Tonto.

Ella le negó.-Recuerdo que ibas acompañado de Milo, ambos fueron amables, pero fue bueno que no se involucraran.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo.

Ella le interrumpió antes de que Leo siguiera desaprobándose. -Aunque realmente nuestra primera plática fue tiempo después.-Leo le volvió a mirar intrigado.-En el Coliseo, después de lo de Aioros.

El santo se quedo pensando en lo dicho.-Antes de aquella pelea que mencionas, te había visto algunas veces con Milo y Aioros caminar por los alrededores y mi maestra me había dicho quien eras ,pero jamás creí que hablaríamos hasta el día que vi junto a mi maestra como te echaron de ese lugar y corrí detrás de ti.

-Ya recuerdo.-decia Leo con tristeza.-En ese entonces, Milo ya se había ido del Santuario y Aioros...bueno, paso lo que paso y ya recuerdo, me seguiste hasta una montaña solitaria, incluso me viste golpear unas rocas lleno de rabia y lágrimas.

-Y tus manos.-Marín solto la pierna de Leo buscando aquellos anchos y largos dedos de su amado, acariciándolos suavemente, mismos que sostenían el libro.-Golpeaste esas rocas hasta que sangraron y fue ahi que corrí a ti y las cubrí con las mías para que te detuvieras, poniéndome frente a ti y no te lastimaras más.

Leo sonrio con tristeza en sus ojos.-Cuando te vi sosteniéndome, me pregunte como habías llegado ahí y porque te acercabas a mí a pesar que todo mundo me odiaba.

-En ese entonces me pregunté como un niño tan amable y alegre al que habia visto anteriormente, se habia vuelto tan solitario y recibia tales desprecios. No podías ser malo, por lo que nunca lo entendí hasta que esa tarde me contaste sobre lo ocurrido contigo.

-Y aun así...-el santo le regalo una mirada profunda.-No te fuiste ese día ni los siguientes. Pudiste ser castigada.

-Ahora sé que valió la pena correr ese riesgo,-le sonrió la amazona recibiendo un beso fugaz en los labios por Leo.

Era tan pacífica y tranquila la sensación de estar en los brazos de Aioria que Marín sabia ahora que todo valía la pena. Ambos habían estado destinados a estar juntos y cuidarse el uno al otro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando celebramos tu cumpleaños fugándonos a Rodorio juntos dos años antes de la llegada de Seiya?

Ella inclino su cabeza.-¿Lo bueno o malo?

Él le miro sin entender haciéndole responder a sí misma.-Fue divertido ir a aquel festival ,aunque recuerdo que no pude comer nada frente a ti de lo que me obsequiaron los pobladores, y tuve que traer la comida de regreso hasta mi cabaña. Entramos a muchos callejones con gente disfrazada y regresamos con muchos regalos. Respecto a lo malo, bueno, fue la pelea en la que te metiste con los guardias al volver, pues ellos nos habían atrapado de regreso y no paraban de decir que éramos "algo más", incluso les tiraste pan y un guiso de lentejas encima.

Leo frunció el ceño, fastidiado ante lo dicho.-Se lo merecían esos idiotas, mira que comprometer tu honor por vernos juntos, no era justo.

-No importa ya.

Leo se quedo mirando hacia los muebles a su frente y sonrió divertido por lo que se atrevería a preguntar. -Marín,¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

Las mejillas de la amazona de inmediato se tornaron como tomate, sorprendida ante lo dicho. El contesto con la sonrisa en su cara.

-Yo lo recuerdo muy bien. Fue mi cumpleaños antes de la llegada de Seiya al Santuario..-el santo suspiro divertido.-Recuerdo que compraste un pequeño pastel para mí y me lo llevaste hasta las escalinatas del Templo. Aquí, te mire fijamente, en aquel momento ya sabia que mis sentimientos por ti habían cambiado y no podía evitar hacerlo, por lo que me preguntaba como eras por curiosidad. Te embarré pastel en tu máscara y te quedaste en silencio varios minutos, fue entonces que te pedí un regalo.

-Y yo te dije que te lo daría ya que nunca me habías pedido nada.-Marín suspiro apenada.-Me pediste que me descubriera la máscara.

-Te enojaste un poco, me recordaste lo que significaba y te dije que no me importaba hasta que te sostuve las muñecas y me dejaste desprenderte ese metal.-Leo sonrió para si satisfecho recordando lo bello y atrapante que le habían parecido los ojos de Marín en aquel momento. Sus labios, su piel nívea adornada por sus cabellos fuego y su fina y diminuta nariz le habian vuelto loco desde entonces.

-Y me dijiste que eligiera, si te mataba a o amaba sin importar nuestra amistad, que lo dejarías a mi decisión.-ella silenció unos segundos.- ¿Y si hubiese decidido matarte, no pensaste en ello?

Leo escondió la mirada.-Me daba miedo perderte y era el todo por el todo, ¿qué más podía hacer?-se excuso Leo con una mirada tierna. Marín sonrió ante lo adorable que le parecía.

-Te dije que debías esperar a mi respuesta y dos días después en el mismo lugar, me desprendí la máscara y te pedi que mantuvieras el secreto.

-Y entonces...¡wow!-suspiro Aioria.-Me dejaste tocarte las mejillas, mis suspiros se hicieron pesados pues no podía dejar de verte los labios y te acerque a mí y te besé.

Marin negó con la cabeza apenada. Leo rió de buena gana ante la pena que causaba en ella tal recuerdo.

Leo volvió a mirarla, acariciándole de nueva cuenta los cabellos superiores mientras ella le sonreía debajo de su barbilla.-Hemos pasado tanto y ahora estas aquí y puedo besarte siempre.

-Ha sido un camino difícil pero ambos lo hemos hecho bien,¿no crees?

Leo asintió, sin dejar de verle los labios como aquella primera vez.-Marín,¿me amas?

Ella se conmovió ante aquella duda. Leo era suyo como ella de él, pero aquella necesidad de recordárselo constantemente era típica de los nacidos bajo aquel signo.-Si, te amo.

La forma tan dulce en que Marín se lo había dicho hizo respirar largamente al santo. Agradecía su suerte tan solo por conocerla. Si otro hubiese sido su destino, jamas la hubiese tenido así entre sus brazos. Marin lo era todo para sí.

-Yo también, te amo, siempre y jamás voy a soltarte.

Aioria acerco sus labios hasta la amazona y los atrapo en un sutil movimiento húmedo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se dejaban envolver por el mágico momento. El felino la cubrió con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su calor, solo ellos aguardarían sus dulces recuerdo para sí en aquel Templo de Leo.

 **Celos**

Aquel era el cumpleaños de Atena por lo que cuando Seiya le advirtió de ello una noche anterior, aquella jovencita hizo un pastel y se dispuso a entregárselo junto a su hermano. Él no le negó, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea que ella entrará al Santuario, aún así iría consigo y ambos celebrarían a su amada aunque fuera solo un momento. Cuando llegó el bello amanecer que teñía de amarillo el Santuario, Seika y Seiya se encaminaron hacia la enorme estatua de Atena. En aquella ocasión, Seika se habia puesto el mejor de sus sencillos vestidos y se había trenzado le cabello, dispuesta a honrar y presentarse adecuadamente ante su diosa mientras Seiya se reconfortaba ante la idea de tener juntas a las dos mujeres que más amaba.

Los hermanos llegaron hasta el Salón papal donde se había dispuesto una cena con los caballeros dorados mas tarde.

Avanzaron ambos hasta los privados de Saori y la encontraron en una diminuta mesa bebiendo té con Mu y Shion tras tomar el desayuno. Seiya tosió un poco anunciando su presencia y de inmediato la japonesa les invito a sentarse a su lado, sin poder contener la emoción que ver a Seiya ahí le provocaba.

Seika hizo una alabanza al grupo y Seiya le presento a todos, moviendo una silla junto a Mu para que se sentase mientras el lo hacia junto a Saori.

Seika vio a su hermano besar la mano de la joven y ella sonrojarse ante el acto, gesto que le pareció tierno, pues ambos se amaban ída en ello, poco noto cuando Mu le ofreció algo de té, observándola tímidamente.

-Gracias.-comento la joven ante el ofrecimiento.

-Atena,mi hermana te ha traído un pastel por el día de hoy..-interrumpio Seiya el silencio.

-¡Oh,si!-comento la castaña poniendo en la mesa aquel plato envuelto en sus manos.-Es para usted señorita Atena, felicidades.

-Gracias Seika.

La de cabellos morados se conmovió ante el acto de la joven y le indico a Shion que le acercara el diosa desenvolvió el plato y vio un pequeño pastel con grata emoción.

-Seguro lo disfrutaré, de verdad, gracias por preocuparte Seika.

-Para nada, es un placer Atena.

Mu se quedo asombrado ante la forma en que la jovencita era cercana y queria a su diosa, por lo que ver el sonreír de su diosa le complacía, asi como la "persona" que lo había logrado.

-Gracias señorita Seika...-soltó Mu con suavidad. -En nombre de los santos, gracias por considerar de esta manera a nuestra señora.

Seika, quien estaba nerviosa ante tanta solemnidad, de inmediato le nego nerviosa y guardo silencio tratando de pasar desapercibida. -No fue nada, de verdad.

Aquella singular reunión continuo su curso y Mu con su buena cualidad de diplomático y diestro conversador, inicio una sencilla conversación con la castaña.

De pronto, Shura y Aioros anunciaron su entrada para entregar un informe escrito a Saori.

Al entrar a los privados de Atena, la sorpresa fue mayor para el santo del centauro, pues un rostro singular del grupo a su frente se encontraba conversando con Mu.

-¿Seika?-pregunto para si mismo el santo tratando de reconocer a aquella jovencita con la que se habia topado en ocasiones pasadas.

Shura se adelanto de él hacia la mesa y acto seguido él le siguió lentamente, haciendo una alabanza en saludo.

-Atena,el santo de Sagitario y Capricornio le saludan así como a sus invitados, hemos venido a traerle el informe que nos ha pedido de los daños estructurales del Coliseo.

Los sentados en aquella mesa observaron a los recién llegados y le sonrieron, menos Seika ,quien puso cara de espanto al reconocer a Aioros entre ellos. Ambos cruzaron miradas unos segundos y después la aguardaron baja para sí.

-También...-pronuncio Shura con seguridad.-Venimos a felicitarla, le deseamos larga vida a nuestra señora.

-Gracias,.-suspiro Saori alegre,-¿Porqué no toman asiento y nos cuentan los detalles?-comento la diosa.

-Disculpe señora mía, pero tenemos pendientes ahora y usted invitados, por lo que no queremos perturbarla, asi que podemos hacerlo más tarde cuando este libre.

-De acuerdo.-contesto Shion cortésmente.-Terminen sus deberes oficiales y vuelvan mas tarde si así lo desean.

-Si ´Patriarca.-contesto Sagitario, quien hasta entonces había solo pasado como espectador.

Ambos santos se despidieron y avanzaron hacia la salida de la habitación. Al hacerlo,Aioros se detuvo inesperadamente, quedándose en sus pensamientos. Si, Aioros se quedo pensando en Seika y lo atrapante que se había vuelto su silueta con los mechones sujetos y aquel vestido como si de una diosa se tratase. Poco podia entender de las emociones que ella despertaba en él, pero realmente verla le comenzaba a poner nervioso más al recordarla reír al contarle algo a Mu, teniendo la atención completa de él.

-¿Aioros?-le cuestiono Shura al verle detenerse. El santo negó con la cabeza y volvió hacia su compañero.-¿Qué sucede ,amigo?

-Los invitados de Atena...-musito entre dientes el santo de Sagitario aun distraído.

-¿Seiya, Shion y Mu, que sucede con ellos?-le pregunto el español sostenido sus hombro para hacerle enfrentarle.-¿Por cierto quién habrá sido esa chica sentada junto a Mu?,me pareció linda.

Aioros miro a su amigo extrañado. -No vuelvas a decir eso, es la hermana de Seiya.-sentencio el santo nervioso, avanzando al frente de su amigo visiblemente contrariado. El arquero se detuvo uno segundos permitiendo que su amigo le alcanzará. -Perdón Shura por hablarte así, pero no lo digas más.

Shura le miro sorprendido pues el arquero se veía ligeramente alterado y después siguió su paso sin decir más. ¿Qué sucedía con él? ,pronto lo sabría.

 **Continuará...**

Quiero disculparme, he leído ya publicado mis escritos y veo que hay frases incompletas y cortadas y se lo frustrante que es leer así, asi que me disculpo, no se si es mi culpa por el programa que uso para escribir o de la página, pero estoy en ello. Por cierto, ya estoy amando este fic, así que no voy a abandonarlo ni borrarlo en un tiempo,es terapeutico. Gracias, Starlight Lu.


	4. Chapter 4 Pintura y Heridas

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de texto explícito,no apto para menores de edad.**

 **Capítulo 4 Arrow and Fire**

 **Pinturas**

Marín era una mujer de aficiones curiosas. Además de lo disfrutable que era la historia en museos, la lectura y música antigua para ella, también era diestra aficionada a la pintura. Podía pasar largas horas contemplando bellos libros con postales de todo el mundo,con diversas técnicas de pinturas y buscando el significado de cada una de ellas por muy subjetivo que gustaba soñar con historias a través de ellas, notar los detalles poco implícitos y la sensación que transmitía cada obra. No por nada mantenía una colección de libros personales referente al tema en su cabañ embargo,en una ocasión,Leo al conocer de esta afición en particular, le compro un pequeño caballete portable con pinturas suponiendo que si le encantaba tanto mirarlas ,ella misma podía hacer las suyas.

Marín agradeció aquel detalle mas no se sentía lo suficientemente talentosa para lograr una bella obra,pues si los dioses le habian dado habilidades respecto a las batallas y enseñanza, no era así con las artes y ella lo sabia, por lo que Leo la animo diciéndole que él le ayudaría e incluso haria su propia pintura.

Y fue así que, una tarde de domingo encerrados sin mucho que hacer por la lluvia exterior en el Templo de Leo, la amazona decidió hacer uso de aquel regalo en el salón principal de Leo.

Aioria decidió cumplir su promesa de hacer lo propio y saco una mesa que servía de escritorio colocando en ella las pinturas, pinceles y un par de hojas que le servirían de lienzos.

Marin por su parte, frente a la chimenea y al borde del suelo, comenzo a dar los primeros trazos a un lienzo blanco sobre su caballete logrando variantes de colores naranja y amarillo con las pinturas que habia tomado anteriormente intentando lograr la imagen del fuego consumiendo la leña.

Aioria sabía que si Marín consideraba que no tenía habilidades en el arte, con él la situación era peor. Apenas podía dibujar un cuerpo humano con tres palitos y un circulo como si del dibujo de un niño de kinder se tratará, y ni que decir de lo demás, como la ocasión en que Milo le dijo que el dibujo que le había dado a Aioros cuando eran niños de un león, no era otra cosa más que una nube con una salchicha en su interior. Desde entonces jamás había prestado atención a las artes ni le interesaba hacerse diestro en el asunto, él desde niño prefirió los pasatiempos de acción y movimiento, como los deportes donde sin duda era bueno.

Por aquel motivo ,el aburrido y frustrado santo estaba apartado de la dama, sentando en aquel escritorio entre pinturas intentando "pintar" o "dibujar" algo decente para no decepcionarla. Fue entonces que Leo observo con detenimiento la cara de alegría que aquella actividad de pintar provocaba en ella. Le encantaba verla feliz, tan serena.

El santo la vio inundarse un lapso largo de tiempo en su labor, tanto que ni si quiera noto cuando se colocó a su espalda, agachándose hasta su altura y abrazándole.

-Aioria...-suspiro ante la interrupción la japonesa alegre tras algunos buenos trazos que había hecho con su pincel.

-¿Te diviertes?-susurro el santo pegando su mejilla contra la de ella con dulzura.

-Así es, mira no es tan malo, supongo.-señalo la amazona hacia el lienzo. El asintió mirando con detenimiento.

-Oh Marín, ¿también en eso eres perfecta?-ella rio irónica ante los halagos poco razonables de Leo.-Es bonito, como tú.

Ella le negó siendo modesta. Entonces el inquieto Leo habló:

-Oye tengo algo de hambre, iré a preparar algo a la cocina.

-¿Tan rápido se ha hecho tarde?, venga, te ayudo, deja que guarde esto...-la amazona trato de ponerse de pie, obligando a romper el tacto con Aioria, que le negó de inmediato.

-No, puedo hacerlo solo, tú termina tu pintura.-acertó de decir el santo poniéndose de pie.

Ella le contradijo de inmediato, poniéndose también de pie.-Quiero ayudarte, ambos comeremos, así que déjame hacerlo.

Leo rio nervioso y apenado pues si él no la hubiera interrumpido, ella seguiría en su bonita labor de pintar. -En serio Marin, no es necesario.

-Siempre lo hacemos los dos cuando estamos juntos, así que dejame, me gusta verte cocinar y ayudarte.

-No Marín, no.-objeto el griego necio.

-¿Esta tratando de discutir conmigo, Leo?-bromeó la amazona ante el gesto apenado de Leo. Ella estaba más alegre de lo habitual, quizás la pintura había influido en ella. Sin esperarlo, la japonesa le dio un pincelazo amarillo en la mejilla al griego.-¿Me dejaras?

El santo se sorprendió y busco sujetar sus manos para que no le pintara más.

-¡Marín!-gritó él con incrédulidad ante lo hecho por ella, viéndola sonreír ante su travesura.-No hagas eso.

-Déjame ayudarte entonces.-sentencio con una sonrisa calmada la dama.

-Que no.-decía entre risas nerviosa el felino.-Yo puedo, tu pinta.

El santo se alejo de ella y avanzo unos pasos hasta el escritorio donde estaba anteriormente buscando una hoja para limpiarse la cara, pero Marín le siguió divertida.

-¿Aioria?

Leo tomo una hoja sin prestarle atención y la aplasto tratando de limpiarse y revisando su ropa si tenia algún rastro de pintura. Sin querer, ella en sus movimientos en busca de respuesta de Leo, tiro dos pinturas en la mesa. Leo se giro ansioso y vio los enormes ojos de Marín su esperando respuesta. Ella sin duda le revolvía los nervios.

Dio una media de vuelta sobre si y sin querer, la empujo contra aquella mesa, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el mueble logrando que las pinturas sobre si cayeran por doquier, haciendo que los líquidos avanzaran hacia los bordes.

-¡Aioria, mira!-objeto la amazona al ver a su espalda las pinturas cayendo por la mesa. Pero a Leo poco eso le importo, no así como al tener la frágil silueta de la amazona, involuntariamente entre sus brazos. Ella volvió su mirada hacia el santo, percibiendo su aliento cambiante de un segundo a otro cayendo sobre sus labios.

Las largas pestañas de Aioria bailaron unos segundos entre su nariz y labios buscando un sutil beso ,erizándole los nervios a ella. Odia la manera en que Leo dejaba su mirada penetrante vagar sobre su figura sin vergüenza, alterándole los sentidos.

Sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, pronto se llenaron de la pintura derramada, dejando su destellante color en ellas y humedeciéndolas.

La mirada antes apenada del felino, ahora se había vuelto profunda y anhelante, capaz de robarle los suspiros más apasionantes al Águila.

Ella lo supo, el griego cedía sutilmente a sus alas y ella le llevaría a su vuelo bravío.

Marín le sonrió y con el impulso de sus manos, se alzó en la mesa para poder sentarse en ella mientras Leo le apresaba.

Inquieta, ella le sujeto con sus piernas y lo atrajo a su cintura con fuerza sin prevenirle del acto.

-¡Oye...!-esbozo con una sonrisa el felino mientras buscaba sujetarle las muñecas ahora sueltas tras sentarse, buscando mancharle de nuevo el rostro con el pincel.

-Basta.

Tras unos segundos de jugueteo, Leo por fin pudo sujetarle y neutralizarla en su juego.

Fue hasta aquel preciso momento que sus alegres ojos se enfrentaron a los de ella, dejando que su risa agitada se calmara para dibujar una suave y quedarse fijo en su mirada. La complicidad de ambos era tan perfecta que Marín supo que aquel juego comenzaba a elevarse un poco más y les llevaría al cielo del placer.

Inconscientemente, la amazona dejo caer el pincel que sostenía en sus manos y el culpable de su juego con Leo,y descendió sus manos sujetas hasta su cintura para alzarle la playera azulada que portaba.

El santo soltó su agarre a sabiendas que aquel juego había cedido para tornarse a otro aún más apasionante y permitió que la japonesa le descubriera el pecho, dejando caer su prenda al suelo. Marín poso sus manos en su fornido pecho, observándolo como si de un lienzo perfecto se tratara y las dejo deslizarse sutilmente hasta el vientre marcado del santo , dejando una marca verde de pintura a su paso.

Ella volvió a buscar la mirada de Leo y observo sus pupilas dilatadas y ardientes ante la manera tan pasional que le tenia sujeto.

Leo paso sus anchas manos por los delgados hombros de la joven ,aún con gotitas de pintura azulada entre sus dedos y manchado a su paso aquella piel blanca mientras buscaba descubrirla para sus ojos.

La blusa sin mangas de la amazona se deslizo hacia abajo en aquel movimiento del griego, dejando ante sus ojos el lento vaivén de su pecho por su pesada respiración, excitandolo al contemplar el color azul dejado por sus dedos contrastante con su piel rosada y muy parecido al de sus ojos.

Tras descubrirle los hombros, Leo paso saliva, calmando su ansiedad y sostuvo su mano por el cuello de la amazona hasta dejarle caer en su pecho, acunando una de sus curvaturas femeninas cerca de su corazón.

Marín solto un suspiro cuando la mano fría y húmeda de pintura del santo apreso con suavidad su encendida tez y comenzó a masajearle buscando llevarla al borde de la excitación, misma sensación a la que él entraba tras tener sus siluetas tan juntas.

El santo no se detendría, estaba pintando en el lienzo de piel de ella y en un gesto de cuidado, removió los mechones traviesos de Marín cerca de su cuello para sostenerle de la nuca tratando de arquear su garganta y poder maniobrar sus labios sin límites.

El águila cerro sus ojos y se dejo envolver por el erizante aliento de Aioria que aceleraba su latido en sintonía con su calor. Solo él era capaz de despertarle los sentidos de un momento a otro sin meditación.

Los delgados brazos de la japonesa buscaron alcanzar las líneas en la espalda de Aioria mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba a voluntad sobre el pecho de Leo, buscando más y más su acercamiento.

Marín vencida por el peso y delicia de Aioria, se dejo caer sobre aquella mesa, percibiendo la humedad en su espalda inmediata de las pinturas desparramadas anteriormente y ahora cubriéndole la piel y cabellos. Pero no le importaba,no como las caricias diestras que Leo le propinaba haciéndole enloquecer.

Por fin ella le libero de su agarre de sus piernas tras ese hecho y observo como el santo subio sus manos hasta el botón de sus pantalones, removiendolo en un movimiento imperceptible para ayudarle a descubrirse. Lentamente Leo desprendió a la amazona de sus prendas, observándola completamente desnuda solo cubierta por algunas líneas de pinturas multicolor. Nunca habia prestado atención a las artes ni a la pintura pero ahora tenía una bella pieza ante sus ojos y le tenia completamente eclipsada. Ella entre los colores y formas de la pintura era arte a totalidad.

El felino con ritmo presuroso se deshizo de las suyos, y de inmediato se sitúo de nueva cuenta entre sus piernas. El rubio, ávido de calor, sujeto uno de sus muslos en los que se encontraba preso y lo beso repetidamente hasta el final de él, para volver a reincorporarse de pie y quedar al filo de la mesa donde ella situaba su cintura. Ya no podía contener sus ganas de sentirle.

La amazona se incorporo sentada sobre aquella mesa, buscando el acople del cuerpo de su amado y el suyo y volvió a apresar a Leo con su agarre femenino. No había tiempo que perder, ella le reclamaría suyo.

Aioria no pudo evitar esbozar un ronco gemido cuando su intimidad penetró a profundidad la dulce piel de Marín con aquel movimiento logrado por sus piernas. Sus anchas manos que segundos antes estaban posadas en la diminuta cintura de la pelirroja, se hicieron espacio entre sus delgadas costillas y ascendieron hasta los huesos de sus hombros, húmedos de pintura. Leo sonrió para si mientras Marin le besaba bajo su mentón, pues ante aquel movimiento, los mechones de cabello en la espalda de ella, húmedos, le hacían cosquillas en su abrazo, dejando su marca en él.

El felino hundió suavemente las yemas de sus dedos en la espalda de la dama ante lo satisfactorio de sus besos, presionado ligeramente la piel hasta enrojecerla. Ella era tan suya como él. Marín tampoco cedió ante su vuelo en la piel bronceada y de inmediato se hizo espacio hasta el oído del santo, mordiendolo suavemente.

-Oh ,Marín...-solto entre gemidos entrecortados el griego. El santo no podia resistir más, sus piernas temblaban ante el cosquilleo placentero en su cintura, apresurando involuntariamente los movimientos de su pelvis, ansioso por la presión de la japonesa.

El santo enloquecido, sujeto los muslos de Marín hacia su figura, enfocándose en llevarla al placer de su mano, apoyando su frente contra la suya para provocar su contacto.-Me vuelves loco.

Los espasmos reclamantes de Marín necesitaban saciarse de esencia y calor de Leo, por lo que sus piernas le sujetaron con fuerza logrando profundas embestidas llenas de pasión.

Una delgada capa de sudor cubrio sus cuerpos ante lo intenso de su juego,mientras un escalofrió de satisfacción apreso a Leo nublándole el habla, derramando su humedad en el interior de la amazona.

Ella le deposito un sutil beso en sus labios cuando por fin lo sintió estallar en su cielo como estrella al nacer.

-Te amo.-jadeo la amazona, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. El santo suspiro y la abrazo visiblemente cansado.

-Yo más, Marín.

A Leo poco le importo su hambre o la pintura, aquel día la comida o lienzos podrían esperar. Antes habría que levantar aquellos rastros de pintura y amor en aquel escritorio.

 **Heridas**

Dos o tres eran las ocasiones en las que ella habia podido contemplar sus "bellos ojos" que le regalaban el cielo. Casuales, esporádicas y sin razón. Eso es lo único en lo que podia pensar Seika mientras caminaba con su cachorro blanco en la playa, lanzandole ocasionalmente una pelota. No sabia si había sido un error o un acierto del destino,pero de algo estaba segura: estaba enamorada de Aioros.

Y como no saberlo,si sus suspiros al ver su fotografía que guardaba bajo la almohada la primera vez que lo vio eran tan prolongados que le ahogaban,como no saberlo si solo de pensar en él su cuerpo se extremecia en escalofríos que llegaban hasta su estómago quitandole el hambre,como no saberlo si ocupaba sus sueños mas profundos, obligandole a aferrarse a sus cobijas como consuelo.

Queria olvidarlo, sabia que era un imposible, tan lejano como el mismo sol,él allá en su Templo y Santuario todo el tiempo y ella en Rodorio errante. Y ni que decir de lo que pensaría su hermano al saberlo, seguro la regresaría a Japón con lo protector que era. Además aún estaba él, ¿qué pensaría de ella si le confesaba sus sentimientos, acaso se alejaría?.

Rió ironica,¿Alejarse?, que tonta si ni si quiera lo podía ver a placer. Él no era un hombre normal al que le puedes hacer una llamada telefónica, no él siempre era destino. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero no tenía mucho sentido seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo que ella habia denominado "imposible", por lo que agito su cabeza tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos.

Seika lanzo una vez mas la pelota a su cachorro y suspiro hacia el bello atardecer de la playa, percibiendo de vez en cuando la humedad en sus pies de las olas.

-"Si tan solo lo viera una sola vez más..."-se dijo a si misma como consuelo en esa playa de poca gente.-"Seria capaz de hasta confesarme...,ilusa."

Sin prevenirlo, una ola arrojo hasta sus pies un poco de hojarasca, acariciándole los tobillos y provocándole una herida ardorosa. La joven bajo su mirada hacia la arena y pudo notar un pedazo de vidrio entre la hojarasca.

-Maldición...-solto la jovencita, recogiendo con sus manos aquel vidrio y examinandolo. Ella avanzo hasta un par de rocas para revisarse el tobillo herido, sentandose en ellas mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre caia de su piel, zumbando de dolor por la sal.

La castaña dejo de prestar atención a si misma cuando al alzar la mirada, no pudo observar a su cachorro ni a su pelota.

\- ¿Casioss?-pregunto hacia la nada, tratando de llamar a su perro. La joven se alarmo de inmediato dejado de lado su herida y comenzó a avanzar en la playa agitada ante la desaparición de su mascota. Fue entonces que al observar hacia la otra parte de la playa, pudo ver a dos hombres y uno en particular que cargaba en su pecho a su perro. Ella abrió los ojos al reconocerle, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Aioros se despidió de Mu y avanzo hasta ella, sonriéndole por la coincidencia de la vida.

Seika abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, observando como la figura de Aioros se bañaba en un color naranja asumido por el sol. Le resulto realmente hermoso a sus ojos.

Pasmada, espero a que el amable santo se posicionará a escasos pasos de ella y le saludará.

-Seika,qué alegría verte.

-Aioros...-susurro la dama alegre.

El santo acaricio al cachorro.-Este amiguito tuyo te hace pasar muchos problemas, ¿cierto?-el señalo sonriente dirigiéndose hacia el perrito.-Dime amiguito, ¿por qué eres tan malo con Seika?

Ella sonrió ante la broma de Aioros.-Se me perdió de vista unos segundos, me siento mal por ello, no se que le diría a Seiya si algo le pasará. Gracias por encontrarlo.

-No pasa nada.

La joven intento sostener a su cachorro pero por primera vez la herida en su pie le hizo detenerse. La preocupación por su cachorro le había hecho olvidarse de su herida en sus mueca de dolor de ella llamó la atención de Aioros, quien observo su pie y busco auxiliarla para sostenerse.-¿Estas bien, por qué estas herida?

-Me he enterrado un vidrio en la arena, no es nada.

-Por "nada" te sientes mal, así que anda, dejarme curarte.-la joven se puso nerviosa ante lo dicho.-Traigo un pequeño ungüento en mi mochila y una venda.

La joven noto aquella prenda anexa a sus vestimentas a su espalda y le sonrio tímida.

El castaño dejo en la arena unos segundos al cachorro y de un movimiento improvisado, alzo a Seika entre sus fuertes brazos, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la demostración de fuerza y amabilidad que le demostraba Aioros,asi como tener su rostro tan cerca y sus ojos cielo.

-Vamos a aquellas rocas, y ahí podré verte.

El santo llamo al cachorro para que le siguiera, quien extrañamente le obedecía y tras caminar un poco,dejo caer a Seika en una roca, para sentarse a su par igual. De inmediato, el santo busco en su mochila de viajero y alzo sus cejas al encontrar sus utensilios de curación. El santo tomo la pantorrilla de ella y la puso sobre sus piernas sin preguntarle. Los nervios traicionaron a Seika,intentando quitarle su pie de inmediato, aunque Sagitario no se lo permitió.

-No es nada Aioros, en serio.

-Si no me dejas ,se te hará cicatriz.-sonreía el santo abriendo el ungüento en sus manos. Ella le accedió tímida. El santo tomo un poco del ungüento y lo deposito con cuidado sobre la herida de Seika que ya no sangraba. La caricia de los dedos de Aioros provoco cosquillas y escalofríos en ella,ese hombre realmente le revolvia las emociones. Estaba muy cerca de él, casi podía percibir el aroma a madera y limón de sus sencillas ropas,quedandose grabado en su memoria.

-Aioros...

El santo, quien hasta entonces estaba concentrado en su labor de curarle, por fin pudo percibir la fija mirada de Seika sobre sí. Ella le provocaba un nerviosismo y ternura "extraña".

Mientras aplicaba el ungüento, el santo giro su mirada hacia Seika y por primera vez ambos enfrentaron fijamente. El cachorro para su suerte, se había dormido a pies de ambos, asi que su total atención de Seika se fijo en los ojos brillantes y largas pestañas del arquero. El sonrió nervioso ante tanta profundidad en la mirada de ella y ladeo su cabeza tratando de entender su mirada.

-Aioros...-la castaña pronuncio mientras inconscientemente veía sus labios y humedecía los suyos.

-Dime.

Impulsivamente Seika rompió la distancia entre sus labios ante la cercanía de Aioros y sin pensar en más, cerro sus ojos.

El santo abrio sus ojos sorprendido ante el gesto, viendo a aquella castaña cerrando sus ojos tímidamente a su frente y envolviéndolo en un ambiente confortable, de tintes naranjas que agitaba su corazón presuroso. Su respiración calmada se hizo profunda, conteniéndose para alejarle y lentamente se abandonó ante la propuesta, cerrando los ojos temblorosos, recibiendo la muestra de afecto con inocencia.

Aquel día las cosas cambiarían para los dos.

 **Continuará...**

 **Lindos lectorcitos,gracias por su tiempo. (P.D Ese Aioria es un loquillo y ni que decir del arquero,de besucon por el mundo,ash).Nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5 Memorias I y Amigos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 5:Arrow and Fire**

 **Memorias.**

 **Parte I**

Aioria caminaba en Rodorio tratando de recordar mentalmente lo que Marín le había solicitado de aquel lugar.

Algunas medicinas para el estómago y avellanas para una ensalada,nada en especial. Ella había amanecido con el estómago revuelto y habia preferido esperarle en cama, por lo que él inicio rápidamente su recorrido hacia Rodorio con el fin de regresar pronto de su encomienda y cuidar de ella en su Templo.Y en su aventura en aquel pueblo y tras realizar sus compras, el rubio paso frente a una incipiente florería y se detuvo un segundo apreciando la belleza del lugar.

La exhibición de flora en aquel acogedor lugar y los brillantes colores en combinación con plantas y hojas todos tamaños, atrapo su completa atención. Y entonces algo ocurrió.

Había pasado tiempo desde que le había podido dar "algo" a Marín y al verlas tan bellas, no dudo en comprar flores para ella.

Se acerco y quiso tomar el ramo de rosas más grande del lugar, pues como buen regente de Leo sus detalles hacia su amazona eran constantes y esplendidos, sin embargo, antes de tomarlo,vio a un joven a su lado comprando una de ellas para su novia y marchando alegremente,y entonces un pensamiento paso en su mente. Las rosas eran un regalo muy común entre los enamorados y si realmente quería hacer algo tan sencillo, solo bastaba con pedirle el favor a Afrodite para obtener las mas preciosas, por lo que declino por ellas y oteo una vez por el lugar.

Tulipanes,orquídeas, pensamientos,magnolias y hasta girasoles iluminaban el lugar de colores bellos,sin embargo,no podia decidirse por alguna.

Fue entonces que en el rincón mas oculto, sin prevenirlo,observo varias flores blancas sin nada en especial mas que dos bellos pistilos dorados saliendo de su interior. Sonrio ampliamente ,recordado en que eran "las mismas"que le había dado la primera vez a ella años atrás .Y entonces vago en sus memorias.

-x-

Recordo la época en la que Seiya había partido a Japón tras ganar la armadura de Pegaso y estaba siendo buscado por el Santuario para hacerle pagar su "traición",según lo ordenado por Arles. Varios caballeros de plata habían sido mandados a Oriente a buscar al entonces Pegaso y Marín solo pensaba en una manera de prevenir a su discípulo del peligro que le acechaba.

Él mismo, incluso, estaba listo para pelear en cualquier momento ante los tiempos difíciles,pues el caos y los rumores iban y venían sobre los caballeros de bronce y la armadura de Sagitario, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo. La batallas injustas les eran innecesarias.

Aquel día de ardiente sol de media día y tras el movimiento que había visto de algunos soldados seguidos de Shaina en sus pasos hacia el Coliseo para entrenar ,su mente se preocupo por "ella".

Marín se había enclaustrado esos días en su cabaña esperando noticias sobre los sucesos en Oriente y de vez en cuando salía de ella a pensar en las ruinas del Santuario sobre una manera de resolver sus preocupaciones. Él jamás la había visto tan preocupada hasta ese entonces aunque entendia el cariño protector de ella ante Seiya,pues ella misma le había comparado con su hermano perdido,así de tanto le "quería".

Aioria quería ayudarla de alguna manera,pero desobedecer al Patriarca y con aquella"culpa" de Aioros a cuestas era realmente dificíl. Era como estar entre la espada y la pared sin opción a vencer.

Con eso en mente y sin nada mas que ofrecer sus oídos, decidio ir en búsqueda de Marín y quizas charlar un poco, aliviando sus "preocupaciones" pues ella siempre había estado para él cuando sus miedos le rebasaban y esta vez él le correspondería sus favores.

Camino hacia su cabaña y supo que estaba vacía al tocar repetidamente la puerta sin recibir respuesta, por lo que no dudo en ir a buscarla en las ruinas de alrededor.

El rubio avanzo entre los senderos desolados del Santuario que limitaban el pueblo con ellos, caminando entre Templos y monumentos caídos que contaban historias de siglos pasados. No había hecho mucho camino en aquel lugar cuando la vio,ahí,quieta como gacela, sentada en la nada, pensativa como tuviera el mundo a cuestas.

Al encontrarla,tan bella su corazón y no dudo en preguntar con su melosa voz para descubrir su presencia.

-"Si pudiera prevenir a Seiya del peligro que le acecha"...-se dijo a si misma la japonesa.

-¿En qué piensas?

Aquella voz sobresalto a Marín, quien de inmediato se relajo al reconocer al "intruso"de su meditación.

-En ,en nada...-su boca seca fue lo único que atino a decir entre el mutismo.

Aioria la conocía tan bien que podía notar en la fragilidad de su voz,la mentira.

-No te creo, anda, vamos, cuéntame.-soltó de una forma tan dulce el santo,que la amazona sintió la calidez de su apoyo de inmediato.-Nunca te había visto tan preocupada.

No podía negarse ante las suplicas de Aioria, él era el único en quién podía confiar.

-Es una situación muy difícil...-esbozo ella aún distraída en sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja al ver a su "amigo" acercarse, iba a dejar escapar todos sus miedos ante la situación de su discípulo,sin embargo,una risa sordica le robo la total atención a ambos.

-¿Se puede saber qué estas tramando?-aquella risa rasposa y voz aguda no podía ser otra que Shaina. Un par de risas se hicieron presentes a espaldas de ella.

Aquellos no era mas que los mismos soldados que había visto Aioria caminar junto a Shaina en la mañana , y que ahora les descubrían, señalandolos como conspiradores. Aioria los odio en aquel momento,pues si eran pocos los momentos de intimidad que podia tener con Marín, ese se había estropeado con su presencia.

-¡Vaya Shaina!, te podría preguntar yo lo mismo.-opto por retar la japonesa. No estaba de humor para soportarla.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones.

La Cobra al ver la defensa inmediata que el Águila disponía, no dudo en encestar su puño hacia ella para intimidarla. Marín le detuvo desafiante ante la mirada centellante de Aioria,quién no podía intervenir.

-La situación de tu discípulo te hace ser fuerte, tranquila Marín, pronto tendrás que dejar de preocuparte porque yo voy a acabar con él.

-¿Qué?-esbozo la amazona de plata.

La sentencia se había dado, Shaina sería enviada a buscar a Seiya y terminar con su vida.

Tras la amenaza,la italiana partió entre risas, dejando aún mas desconcertada a Marín. La amazona se quedo congelada en sus movimientos.

-Marín...-pronuncio el santo de Leo una vez solos, tratando de entender lo impotente que la japonesa se sentía ante la declaració puños apretados y al aura de tristeza en ella hablaban por sí solos.

-Lo siento Aioria, debo irme.

La intranquila amazona se encamino hacia el rumbo de donde provenía Aioria y paso junto a él con la angustia radiando su silueta,sin decir nada.

El santo al verla cruzar a su lado, le detuvo de la muñeca tratando de contener su propia ansiedad. Marín sin duda era mujer prudente pero si una convicción latía en su corazón con fuerza, ella no claudicaría. El felino sentenció en un susurro.-Debes calmarte, no hagas una locura.

Un jadeo de felicidad resonó en la garganta de la amazona. Aioria realmente se preocupaba por ella, como siempre.

-Tranquilo Aioria, tomaré decisiones pronto,no debes preocuparte.

El de Leo solo pudo soltarle lentamente y dejarle seguir. Aioria se giro sobre sí mismo,quieto y vio la pálida espalda de Marín partir con sus movimientos contoneantes ,tan femeninos de ella.

No pudo hacer más .Esa tarde aquel pensamiento y preocupación sobre Marín no le dejo quieto al regresar a su Templo, sabía que Marín estaba dispuesta a actuar y arriesgar su vida si era necesario con tal de proteger a Seiya,por lo que la idea de "perderla"le provocaba frustración y dolor .Su mundo era muy pequeño para ambos y nada podían objetar.

Aioria había continuado su camino de vuelta su Templo cuando al girar el rostro entre las áridas tierras de su alrededor, vio dos flores, blancas como la piel de la amazona florecer entre las ruinas. Ellas, pequeñas y bellas en aquel lugar lleno de sufrimiento,eran realmente un milagro. Las tomó mas por instinto que por consciencia y las llevo consigo hasta su Templo. Una vez ahí, las dejo caer en una mesa mientras bebia una copa con agua.

Sesento en una de las sillas de su rústico comedor con las flores a su frente y mientras bebia,no dejo de pensar en "ella,su mas grande preocupación". Él solo rogaba porqué todo acabará pronto.

Las horas transcurrieron, desdibujando la tarde dorada en tintes oscuros y grises con las nubes atrapándolo todo y anunciando una posible lluvia.

Y ahí estaba Leo,en el sillón de su Templo acomodando una caja con pergaminos antiguos que trataba de ordenar desde hace más de una hora para no pensar.

Bufó fastidiado,tirado todos ellos al suelo al no poder ordenarlos en su ansiedad por ver a Marín y saber que haría respecto a lo dicho por Shaina,se había dado por vencido,aunque nada perdía en tratar de hablar con ella y saber sus intenciones,´él era "su amigo"y ella debía confiar en él, así que decidio hacerlo.

Se levanto del sillón y avanzo hasta la salida,no sin antes coger una de las flores tomadas en la mañana.Y así,con esa determinación, fue en busca de su encuentro. Tendría que convencerla de no "hacer una locura por Seiya".

El griego avanzo sigiloso hasta el recinto de las amazonas y ahí,en la que sabía residía Marín,decidio tocar con la respiración pesada.

El clima frio y gris le erizo la piel y sus rizos dorados se despeinaron al vaivén del viento en su el ambiente era sentenciante.

Espero un largo tiempo afuera y su cuerpo empezo a llenarse de ansiedad al creer que Marín "se había marchado".Indiscreto,se asomo por la única ventana que daba al interior de la cabaña,mas su corazón se sobresalto cuando la puerta atendio.

La amazona tardo en atender,pero al fín,tras unos minutos al fin abrió la puerta. Aioria la observo y vio sin querer el vaivén de su pecho, totalmente agitado.

Sin entender su visita,la amazona le invito a entrar prontamente y a cerrar de inmediato. Al hacerlo,todo parecia normal en el interior,mas una pequeña bolsa sobre la cama llamo su atención.

El griego alzo sus cejas intrigado y le pregunto.-Marín...¿te vas a...?

Ella no pudo reaccionar ante la pregunta,por lo que se quedo recargada cerca de una silla esperando a que el santo sacará conclusiones por si mismo.

-Lo siento Aioria, me acompañará a Misty.

-¡Es una locura Marín, no lo hagas!-la desesperación en la voz de Aioria descolocaron a la amazona. Ahora lo sabía, ella partiria a Oriente para "acabar" con la vida de su discípulo. Aioria sabía en el fondo de su corazón que ella no se atrevería ,pero que en un punto,algo tramaba y eso a Arles no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

-Confía en mí,por favor,Aioria.

El santo la tomo de los hombros, venciendo su distancia entre ambos. Los ojos centellantes,brillosos como esmeraldas, llenos de preocupación erizaron la piel de Marín y la flor entre los dedos de Aioria, ahora apoyada en su hombro le llamaron la atención.

-Sabes que pasará si te marchas, el Patriarca...

Marín alzo sus dedos y callo la boca de Aioria con ellos. Ella sabía la consecuencia de sus actos,pero escucharlo de sus labios le dolía. Tenía que dejarle ir.-Es una orden suya.

-Se que me entiendes Aioria y el porque hago esto.-la amazona detrás de la máscara dibujo una bella sonrisa para él.-No tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien, confía en mí.

Los ojos felinos de Aioria centellaron y sin prevenirlo,un tibio abrazo cobijo al felino.

Un aire se hizo denso en sus pulmones,y aunque quiso disfrutar aquella caricia de Marín bajo su pecho,sus pensamientos de preocupación no se le permitieron. Aquella seria la ultima vez que le tendría así,tan cerca,tan suya.

Ella le solto en segundos y se hizo espacio entre ambos,en busca de aquella mochila y armadura,había llegado la hora.

Aioria no se movio de su sitio como si hubiese sido congelado. Estaba siendo "abandonado", echado a sus suerte y nada podia hacer.

La amazona abrio la puerta de su cabaña,con aquellas pertenecían a cuestas y sus miedos a cuestas.

Todo había acabado para ambos.

-¡Espera Marín!-gritó el santo tratando de contener el nudo en su garganta. Observo la flor en su mano y avanzo a hasta ella,viendo la curva de su espalda, quizás por última vez. El santo tomo su mano delicadamente,en un gesto tierno y dejo en ella aquella flor blanca .-Cuídate Marín y vuelve.

El sonido de una risa suave emergio de Marín. Ni ella misma sabía lo que le esperaba y aunque quería prometerlo, no pudo permitírselo.-Es bonita.-objeto viendo la flor en su mano.-Nos veremos pronto, Aioria.

Dicho esto,la amazona abandono presurosa aquella cabaña sin mirar atrás, porque de haberlo hecho quizás se arrepentiría, mas la ver las incipientes lágrimas de Aioria reprimiéndose en sus ojos. Iria tras Seiya y nada le detendría.

Al volver a su Templo tars aquella despedida,Leo encontro la otra flor igual a la que le había dado a Marín y sin mas,tomo su libro favorito y la oculto ahí como una firme promesa de volverla a ver. Rezaría cada día,con la sangre en sus venas ardiendo y suspiros apagados para que así fuera.

-x-

Aioria nego con su cabeza ante el nostálgico recuerdo y pidio en aquella florería la canasta entera de flores blancas, a pesar de su precio barato. Tenía suerte de ya no vivir en el pasado.

Al llegar al Quinto Templo, dejo en su cocina la medicina y avellanas pedidas por Marín y penetro a la habitación donde le esperaba. Y ahi la vio,sentada en medio de la cama con un libro en sus manos y una camisa suya como pijama.

Sonrío ante lo bello que era tenerla en esos tiempos a su lado, como si nada del pasado hubiese sucedido. La amaba demasiado.

El santo carraspeo la garganta para hacer notar su presencia en la habitación y la amazona lo vio ahí ,al filo de la puerta cubriendo su rostro con una enorme canasta con flores que ella claramente reconocía.

-Aioria...-suspiro ella con timidez. Sus ojos se iluminaron con el detalle.

-He vuelto..- dijo el santo descendiendo la canasta para dejar ver la sonrisa en su rostro.-A ti.

Así de grande era su amor.

 **Amigos**

No recordaba claramente lo que había sucedido con Aioros aquella tarde en la playa cuando sus labios se unieron y aunque trataba de revivir aquella escena con él, no podia sentirla a claridad. Seika recordo que tras besarle, ella se había levantado de la roca, e intentado correr aún con el dolor de su herida sin dar más explicación al santo y sin mirar atrás. La ansiedad en su pecho se habia acumulado pues ella jamás habia sido tan atrevida, por lo que correr en aquel momento fue una opción.

Pero al llegar hasta los límites de Rodorio y la playa ,recordo que había olvidado un"pequeño detalle",a Cassios,su perro.

Muerta de pena y frustración por su impulsiva decisión, decidió volver por él pues su hermano no le perdonaría jamás aquel abandono.

Seika volvió a la playa justo donde había abandonado a Aioros, pero al hacerlo,no lo encontró, preocupándose aún mas.

No habia opción, debia buscarlo en el Santuario y volver con su mascota o Seiya se molestaría. Ya habia recorrido el camino hasta la Estatua de Athena, por lo que ir a Sagitario no seria difícil, pero el miedo de encontrarse con alguien o que le hicieran preguntas sobre su presencia le preocupaban un poco. Aún asi, no tenia opción tenía que ir si o si a recuperar a su mascota.

Seika a paso lento por su herida, se adentro a los límites del Santuario y la playa, observando el cielo angustiada pues la tarde lentamente se transformaba a oscuridad y si no se daba prisa, el anochecer le atraparía dentro de los Templos.

Abrumada por el cansacio, siguio su avance, pues si algo tenía en común con su hermano era su determinación pasando sin muchos curiosos por el Coliseo y Fuente de Atena,hasta llegar a los límites del Primer Templo. Sin embargo, unos ojos verdes se iluminaron al reconocerle entre los pocos aventurados rondando los alrededores.

-¿Ella?.-susurro Shura hacia si mismo en su camino hacia Rodorio.

¿La razón?,Capricornio se había quedado sin crema para afeitar y al saber que su doncella tardaría otros tres días en encargarse de sus viveres,él había decidido por su propia cuenta bajar al pueblo por ella. Casualmente y para su buena suerte, Seika se había aparecido en su camino.

El cabrito no dudo en acercarse.

-Señorita...-objeto con una sonrisa el español de Capricornio, llegando en pasos largos hasta ella. Ella dudo y se asusto ante el hombre que le hablaba.

Ella no necesitaba más problemas, pero aquel hombre alto,de cabellos oscuros como carbón ,de bonita sonrisa y ojos olivo le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Seika, cierto, hermana de Seiya?-soltó el santo amable-Nos vimos una vez,en el cumpleaños de Atena.

La blanca piel y los mechones castaños enmarcando el fino rostro de ella pesar de su evidente cansancio,atraparon la atención del español como la primera vez que la vio .-¿Qué hace por estos peligrosos lugares ,usted sola y sin su hermano?

-Busco al Caballero Aioros, necesito encontrarlo.

El español entrecerró los ojos sin entender. Aioros no era un hombre de muchos amigos, menos después de años de muerto,de hecho tenía pocos pues prefería permanecer encerrado en aquel nuevo mundo que habia perdido hace quince años atrás por lo que escuchar eso de ella le resultó curioso.

-¿Ustedes dos son...?-pregunto el español, curioso.

-Amigos, así es.-atino a decir ella algo nerviosa.-´Pero él se ha quedado con "algo" que es mio y necesito que me lo devuelva tan pronto lo vea.

-¡Ah!-el español sintio alivio ante lo un momento había cruzado en su mente un "romance" de Seika y Aioros.

Su curiosidad había sido satisfecha.

-Siendo asi, puedo ayudarle a encontrarlo.

-Se lo agradezco caballero.-susurro ella amable. El santo le estiro su codo hacia ella para acompañarla como todo un su oportunidad de hablarle.

Tímida y dudando,ella accedio pues su pie no andaba del todo bien y quizas con él evitaríaque lguien mas se acercara a ella. Shura por su parte, no podia dejar de ver a la bella jovencita hermana de Seiya. Realmente le gustaba.

Tras unos largos paso que el resultaron eternos a ella,por fin llegaron ambs a las escalinatas de Sagitario.Y ahí estaba él, con sus rizos castaños agitados por el viento suave y esa sonrisa de postal que le revolvía el interior, jugueteando con su cachorro,rascandole la pancita y riendo para sí.

La joven sintio su piel erizar,nerviosa al recordar el contacto de sus labios tiempo a tras.

Había sido una locura haber rosado sus labios que le resultaron tan dulces como miel.

-Aioros...-grito el español,alzando su mano para llamar la atención de Aioros a la distancia. El santo alzo su mirada y asombrado, observo a Seika en aquellas escalinatas animado por su visita aunque sin entender la presencia suya ni la de Shura.

El arquero tomo al cachorro y lo recosto en su pecho,esperando la llegada de sus invitados.

Lo segundos se hicieron eternos hasta llegar a él envolviéndolos a arquero y dama en suspiros calmantes de ansiedad.

-Hola amigo...-objeto el español tan pronto tuvo a centímetros al se impresiono ante la familiaridad de ambos.

-Esta bella jovencita te ha buscado.-solto amable el español observando el cachorro en el pecho de Aioros.-Me ha dicho que necesita que le devuelvas algo,ahora creo suponer qué.

-Si,a este su cachorro.-una mirada juguetona le regalo el arquero a ella.-Lo olvido esta tarde.

Seika oculto su mirada tímida al suelo,sin poder evitar el sonrojar de sus mejillas.

La joven se armo de valor y estiro sus manos temblorosa hacia el arquero, sin poder enfrentar su mirada cielo.

-Gracias por cuidarlo,fui descuidaba con él,me arrepiento de ello.

El arquero ladeó su rostro ante su actitud seria y esquiva, y sonrio amable.

-No te preocupes,me agrado estar con él.

El perrito comenzo a ladrar hacia Seika cuando el santo se lo entrego en sus alivio volvio fugazmente a ella.

-Me tengo que ir, Seiya debe estar esperándome en casa.-suspiro con el aire casi falto la castaña.

-Voy a acompañarte...-objetaron los dos caballeros al mismo tiempo,haciendo que ambos se miraran incrédulos entre si por la coincidencia de palabras. Aioros se rasco la nuca nervioso mientras Shura rodaba los ojos al cielo, riendo ante la confusión.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo al trio en dudas.

-No te molestes arquero, yo le puedo acompañar de regreso a Rodorio, después de todo iba para allá a comprar un par de cosas.-La sonrisa amigable de Shura le hizo claudicar al arquero.-Además...-el español miro a la dama.-Quiero preguntarle si podríamos vernos en otra ocasión.

Un escalofrío recorrio a Aioros y a Seika. Ahora entendía al indirecto Shura, él estaba interesado en ella de buena manera.

Seika observo la reacción descolocada y de mirada baja del arquero ante lo dicho y se preocupo un poco. Por alguna razón, el santo se había puesto nostálgico.

-Entonces nos veremos después.

-Si...-objeto sin mucho ánimo el arquero y vio a Seika partir dirigida por la espalda,de la mano de Shura mientras ella volteaba a reojo ocasionalmente a ver su cara entristecida al ritmo de sus pasos lentos tras su herida.

-Vamos.

Aioros vio a la castaña partir del brazo en la cintura de Shura y una tristeza le invadío.¿Acaso debía decirle a su amigo lo sucedido con él y Seika esa tarde ,pero,y si tan solo había sido un juego de ella o un "accidente" aquel beso, qué tipo de sentimientos tenía Seika para él, y porqué le dolía el verlos partir juntos, acaso era ...amor?

Aioros comenzo a dudar en sus pensamientos. Él no podía distinguir claramente a su corazón pues jamás se había preocupado por ello, amar nunca había sido su prioridad,él solo había sido un guerrero expuesto y tampoco lo entendía pues su vida había sido muy corta para saberlo, pero los sentimientos confusos se hacían difusos con Seika.

Las cosas habrían de cambiar en la nueva vida del arquero.

 **Continuará...**

Lindos lectorcitos, echándole un vistazo a la Saga Clásica ,me traume de nuevo, un poco,ja,ja,ja con las escenas del anime de Leo y Águila en el Santuario, razón por las que empece a shippearlos ,así que creo que quiero hacer mi versión de cada una de ellas durante este fic,ya que nunca lo he hecho en mis otros escritos de ellos. Viene cosillas más interesantes, estoy haciéndome autocrítica con este fic y les prometo apegarme mejor al canon de los personajes, las cosas se pondrán mejor y les aseguro que ningún caballerito sufrirá en la realización de este fic, amo los finales felices para todos.

La participación de Shuris es por los comentarios en mi fic Huracán, gracias por sus opiniones en él.

Ojalá les este gustado este fic,para mí es un bálsamo en mi corazón, lo disfruto mucho y será cada vez más y más dulce hasta que nos de la diabetes de tanta miel.¡Saludos lectorcillos bellos, que la pasen bonito!


	6. Chapter 6 Consuelo y Confesión

**Los personajes de saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 6 Arrow and Fire**

 **Consuelo**

Días buenos, día malos, o la mitad de cada uno de ellos, pequeña clasificación para definir cada respiro. Aioria no pensó en ello hasta que una sorpresa inesperada le aguardó en su Templo.

Tras regresar de entrenar en el Coliseo durante toda la mañana y tarde con sus compañeros de orden, el rubio sorprendió a su pequeña amazona sollozando tímidamente sobre su cama y acurrucada como niña pequeña en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Ella portaba su ropa de entrenamiento,su máscara de plata reposaba en un mueble cercano a su lado y sus zapatos estaba esparcidos por el cuarto como si la prisa la hubiese forzado a correr ahí.

Marín ante sus ojos era una mujer fuerte, que nada la podía vencer a pesar de lo mucho que le doliera por lo que verla de aquella manera por primera vez, le cimbró el cuerpo. El de Leo tuvo miedo si quiera de acercarse o hacer ruido al penetrar esa habitación, sintiéndose completamente intruso en su propio lugar, sin embargo, se aventuro con valor hacia ella cuando noto el reflejo de su silueta por la luz del exterior en la pared que miraba Marín. No había forma que ella no notara su presencia.

Sus pasos resonaron lentos en la habitación irrumpiendo el silencio y de inmediato se acomodo suavemente en la cama, observando la curva de su espalda. El momento le desperto la ternura.

Leo no dudo y paso sus fornidos brazos suavemente por la cintura de la dama, apegando su cuerpo completamente a ella a pesar de su suciedad y polvo por su entrenamiento pasado. El rubio beso una vez los rizos de fuego que cubrían su oreja y la descubrio de ellos, para poder apegar su mejilla contra la suya, piel a piel. El calor que emanaba ella era delicioso, encendiendo su sentidos y haciendole desear quedarse así para siempre.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto con voz suave el felino. Para el santo no paso desapercibida una campanilla en manos de la pelirroja, seguramente aquella el motivo de sus lágrimas.

-Si...-solto la amazona tratando de calmarse tras ser descubierta y aunque quiso reincorporarse para no mostrarse "débil" ante el santo, él le nego, abrazándola con mas fuerza a su cuerpo.

-Dime la verdad, no debes mentirme. -soltó él como berrinche.

Ella chisto la lengua de risa a pesar de su tristeza al escuchar tales palabras. Leo siempre sabía hacerla hablar a pesar de negarse a hacerlo. El santo llevo sus manos a las suyas, para poder quitarle aquella campanilla y observarla a detenimiento. Ella se lo permitió.

-Es de Touma...-la joven amazona no pudo completar la frase, la tristeza le consumía las palabras.

-¿Tu hermano, cierto?-el rubio jugueteó con ella un momento, percibiendo el tintineo delicado de ella.

-Solo lo extraño, es todo.

Las palabras en un hilo de voz estremecieron al felino.Y es que él sabía perfectamente la historia de Marín, lo mucho que había buscado a su hermano,y la nostalgia de ella cada que se aventuraba a buscarlo sin éxito. Aioria también sabia que ese mismo era el motivo que la había empujado a quedarse en el Santuario como amazona y el cariño profundo que tenía para Seiya, pues ella se imaginaba en ocasiones que él era a quien tanto anhelaba. Quizá por eso había defendido a Seiya hasta con su propia vida, por que lo amaba tanto como a su propio hermano. Sin embargo, del verdadero, nada se sabía.

Marín entonces tras un largo silencio de Leo inundado en sus pensamientos con la campanilla, habló.

-No quería que me vieras así, es algo muy tonto.

Ella mintió, limpiándose toscamente las lágrimas. Era obvio que ese día en particular que no se sentía tan fuerte, necesitaba un consuelo cálido del santo, pues si no hubiera querido ser descubierta, ella lo habría hecho en el interior su cabaña, como en muchas ocasiones más.

-¡Hey!-le reprimió él en un suave jadeo, removiendo sus brazos sobre ella, agasapandola.- Me encanta conocer también esta faceta de ti. No siempre tienes que ser fuerte Marín, esta vez deja que sea yo tu apoyo.

-Siempre lo has sido, Aioria.

-Y no me importa serlo, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Marín.

El santo suspiro conmovido en su oído, removiendole los cabellos ligeramente y asumiendo la tristeza de ella como suya de tal manera que sus respiraciones largas se igualaron en aquel abrazo. Su amor profundo quería consolarla a su manera.

-Respira hondo y cierra los ojos, tranquila, esta bien estar triste, nadie te culpará. -objetó el santo percibiendo las exhalaciones en las costillas de Marín que se quebraron irrumpidamente ante un ligero sollozo. Ella no pudo contener su fragilidad tan profundamente oculta entre tanta calidez por parte del griego; era un remanso de paz delicioso llorar en sus brazos. -Esta bien, llora, esta bien, puedo abrazarte hasta que pase, amor.

El santo paso una de sus amplias manos llenas de vendajes sobre los cabellos de la dama y susurro dulcemente:

-Respira hondo Marín, hasta que tus pulmones duelan y después déjalo salir todo.- el santo suspiro sin poder hacer nada más que abrazarla para calmarla.-Toda tristeza y dolor, déjalas volar, te hará bien.

Aioria solo esperaba que sus amplios hombros se convirtieran en una manta cálida que sirvieran de consuelo infinito para ella y con suerte, lo lograría. Quería estar siempre así, alejando sus tristezas con su abrazo. Y ella no le negaría.

-Aioria...-la pelirroja se giro en la cama lentamente para no romper el abrazo del felino y busco enfrentarse con su mirada esmeralda.

Los ojos centellantes de Marín y brillosos por sus lágrimas le rompieron el corazón al santo obligandole a aguardar sus propias ganas de llorar conmovido, sin embargo, no dudo y con una de sus manos libres la acerco de su nuca hacia su pecho, acomodando su cabeza sobre la suya. Ella se reconforto como niña pequeña en su calor y sollozo intranquila.

-Te prometo que lo encontraremos.-atinó a decir el santo.-Lo haremos,confía en mí.

Ella asintio en su abrazo y el santo sonrio para si. Nunca se imagino que ella le necesitará tanto ni mucho menos permitirle verla así de frágil, y le complacia ser él quien limpiará sus lágrimas. Sin duda, esa sería una tarea que nunca abandonaría y con la que pelearía día a día con tal de solo regalarle alegrías,porque así de fuerte era su amor,así de intenso amaba el león.

-Marín, haz hecho un buen esfuerzo.-susurro meloso.-Tú eres mi regalo, mi precioso regalo.

Su consuelo la envolvio en paz y luz brillante,así de mágico era Leo y su consuelo.

 **Confesión**

Seika avanzo al ritmo de los pasos de Shura hacia Rodorio aún con esa sensación de haber hecho "algo" mal al abandonar a Aioros solo en su Templo tras devolverle el cachorro sin objetar nada más. La castaña no podia dejar de pensar en esa última mirada nostálgica del arquero. ¿Y si acaso sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y si ese beso dado también había removido algo en el interior del santo?, se pregunto nostálgica.

No, eso era soñar demasiado, se afirmó la dama. Un hombre como él, un santo dorado solo tenía tiempo para sí mismo y no pensar en tonterías como ella.

Por otro lado, el caballero a su lado, muy bien parecido, agradable, y para su suerte amigo de Aioros, seguían intentando conversarle aunque ella solo pudiera contestarle ocasionalmente con monosílabos pues sus pensamientos estaban fijos en el noveno Templo.

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunto Shura deteniéndose improvisadamente a pasos de llegar a Rodorio y le hizo a la chica enfrentarle, dedicandole una mirada dulce mientras ella acariciaba a su cachorro nerviosa.

Ella le sonrió apenada al ser sorprendida por el santo por no ponerle atención a su charla y le asintió.

-Lo siento, no se en donde tengo la cabeza.

-No te preocupes.-los brillantes ojos del santo se clavaron en la dama.-Pero si tienes alguna preocupación, puedes confiarmela, quizás pueda ayudarte.

Ella le miro fijamente y observo el brillo peculiar de sus ojos olivos. Aquel hombre lucia bastante amable y dulce para ella, por lo que se sorprendio de tanta calidez emanada de sí. Quizás los rumores que había escuchado del Santuario sobre los santos no eran del todo ciertos.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes.-acerto a contestarle la castaña con una sonrisa cómplice y de inmediato oteó a su alrededor.-¡Oh!, hemos llegado a Rodorio, el tiempo se ha ido muy rápido.

-Cierto, no he sentido el tiempo a su lado hasta aquí, señorita Seika.-objeto ligeramente sonrojado el de Capricornio.

-Ha sido agradable su compañia caballero, pero debo apresurarme a volver a casa, Seiya no debe tardar en llegar.

El español le asintió resignado y se despidió con un ademán. La magia había acabado. -Le agradezco el acompañarme, me despido.

La joven castaña se reverenció una última vez como despedida y comenzó a avanzar hacia el frente del caballero con rapidez, hasta que a escasos metros de hacerlo, un grito del de cabellos oscuros le detuvo.

-Oh, señorita Seika...-la joven a la distancia se detuvo con su cachorro en brazos y observo al español.-Antes de irse, no me ha contestado mi pregunta.

-¿Pregunta?- cuestiono ella a distancia.

-Si,la de si saldría conmigo otro día...para conversar.-la sonrisa perfecta del español le hizo enrojecer.

-Yo...-la joven escondió su mirada apenada al suelo y luego se la devolvió amable- De acuerdo.

-¿Nos vemos el sábado aquí a medio día?-cuestionó con seguridad Capricornio tras escuchar la afirmativa. Y ella asintió, dándose la vuelta enseguida para volver a casa. Las cosas estaban por cambiar.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, Aioros bajo al Coliseo acompañado de Aioria quien le había prometido un espectáculo divertido al enfrentarse con Milo en un combate de "apuesta", pues quien perdiera aquel día compraría cervezas y bocadillos para el resto de sus compañeros. Todos y cada uno de los dueños de los doce Templos estarían en el lugar con el fín de conocer al perdedor y sobretodo embriagarse de su bolsillo.

Y mientras Aioria se preparaba los vendajes animado al centro del Coliseo conversando con Mu y Milo era "coucheado" por Kanon y DeathMask sobre sus futuros ataques cuando comenzará el combate, Aioros esperaba en las gradas y observaba a su alrededor viendo los curiosos ante un suceso como ese.

Fu entonces que la presencia de Shura llego a su espalda, eclipsando con su sombra el ardiente sol y se sento cómodamente a su lado.

-¡Hey Aioros!- esbozo el español ,amigo suyo, de inmediato le acompaño .-¿Listo para diversión?

El arquero mostro su preciosa sonrisa ante lo dicho. -No se si vaya ser divertido, pero estoy aquí para levantar los pedazos de quien pierda.

-¿Milo o Aioria?

-No apoyo a ninguno, aunque se que Milo la tendrá difícil pues Aioria no recibio entrenamiento de cualquiera.-esbozo con orgullo el arquero. El felino era toda su creación.

El español rió ampliamente.-¡Qué modesto!

-Solo un poco.-el griego se apretó la cintilla en su cabello y río de buena gana.

Tras la charla, la "pelea" de Leo y Escorpio comenzó y mientras ambos veían animados a los dos santos, el español comentó:

-Lamento ayer despedirme rápidamente, tenía que acompañar a Seika a Rodorio.

Aquel nombre tenso ligeramente al arquero.-Por cierto,¿cómo es que se conocen?, ella no me dijo mucho ayer.

El santo nervioso ante la cuestión, fijó su mirada en el combate.

-Nos conocimos...-el castaño titubeo un poco.-En Rodorio, Seiya nos presento y nos hemos encontrado algunas veces, eso es todo.

El español fruncio su ceño al ver un golpe de Aioria encestarse con fuerza en el estómago de Milo a su frente, sin embargo, no perdio el hilo de la conversación.-Que suerte la tuya, es una chica agradable.

-Suenas emocionado.-objeto el castaño con curiosidad y de improviso cruzo la mirada con el español. La sonrisa amplia del cabrito alertó a Sagitario.

-Amigo, me dijo que saldría conmigo.

-Oh...-la sorpresa invadió al arquero. No supo exactamente como reaccionar, por lo que concentrarse en el combate fue lo mejor. ¿Acaso tenía que decirle lo que había sucedido con ella a Shura, era el momento preciso?,o lo olvidaba y la dejaba ir a pesar de no entender sus propios sentimientos. Aioros simplemente no pudo hablar al respecto. La emoción en Shura le abrumaba.

-Me alegro por ti ,amigo.

-Creo que es una linda chica, aunque hay algo que me preocupa.-el arquero alzo sus cejas escuchando a su compañero.-¿Qué crees que opine Seiya al respecto?.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al final, él es su hermano y un caballero al que respeto, no quisiera que pensará que tengo malas intenciones con ella. ¿Debería pedirle permiso para frecuentarla?

El arquero resoplo sus flequillos y sonrió a su igual con travesura.

-Shura...-objeto con positivismo el castaño. -¿Acaso hay maldad en ti cuando se trata de chicas?- bromeó el arquero apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.-Seiya es un gran chico, seguro te aceptara si...-pensó para si mismo el arquero, dibujando al instante un gesto de melancolía. -Si la haces feliz.

-La veré el sábado a medio día.- repitió el español con cierta emoción en su voz.

Todo era confuso para el arquero.

De pronto,una explosión de cosmos se hizo a su frente interrumpiendo su charla y dejando ver a Milo y Aioria volar por los aires visiblemente cansados. Los dos santos se levantaron de su asiento preocupados y de inmediato corrieron como los demás hacia ellos. No había ganador en aquel combate ni en el corazón de Seika, sin embargo aquella charla se había terminado por ahora, solo el destino sabía que tenia para Shura y Aioros más tarde.

-x-

El sábado llegó y Shura se peino una última vez sus cabellos mas tras ponerse una ropa casual, totalmente distinta a la de sus entrenamientos. Pantalones de mezclilla y una bella camisa negra que contrastaba con sus ojos eran un outfit excelente para la ocasión.

Sin pensar más en la hora, salio de su Templo y se dirigió hacia la entrada de Rodorio en donde le aguardaría su bella cita.

Seika ya le esperaba en la entrada del Santuario con un sencillo vestido blanco sin nada en especial, pues a diferencia de las veces que había frecuentado a Aioros, con Shura las cosas resultaba distintas. Él había sido amable con ella, un dulce caballero que le había ofrecido un favor y el cual le agradaba para ser amigo, sin conocer realmente las intenciones del él ,ella era algo más.

Y pensativa en su espera en la entrada del Santuario, una mano tocó su hombro y fue entonces que se enfrento al santo de Capricornio.

-Hola...-comento el santo animado al llegar puntualmente hasta ella. Ella lo miro de pies a cabeza con aquellas ropas casuales y sintió ansiedad. Realmente se veía muy atractivo con ellas.

-Hola.-objetó ella con una sonrisa amable al verle.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.-dijo el santo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Para nada, caballero.

-Conozco un lugar para platicar cerca de aquí, ¿te gustaría ir allí o tienes algo en mente?.- el de Capricornio le cuestionó.

-Esta bien donde quieras ir, seguro será un buen lugar.-afirmó ella y de inmediato,el santo apoyo uno de sus brazos sobre su cintura y le invito a seguirle hacia su frente. Ella se tenso con el toque, sin embargo, no le negó y avanzo a su paso.

Tras unos largos pasos entre los callejones de Rodorio, santo y jovencita penetraron a un pequeño café rústico de colores rojos y muebles de madera antigua, totalmente confortable y muy al estilo español. El santo, caballerosamente le ayudo a sentarse y pidio un par de bebidas refrescantes para ambos, para luego entonces, volver toda su atención en la bella jovencita a su frente. No importaba quien les viera pues estar en su compañía le hacia sentir orgulloso. Ella era realmente bonita.

Tras charlar un poco sobre sus pasados, sus familias y llegada al Santuario de los dos, ambos comenzaron a sentir una bella complicidad.

Shura era un hombre amable, cálido y sabio, que no tenia reparo en escucharla cuanto pudiera decir y él por su parte, solo veía a una bella dama a la cual el pasado, justo como a él, la había castigado demasiado con sufrimiento. Cada vez que la conocía más y sabía a profundidad la historia de Seiya y ella, la admiraba y acrecentaba sus deseos de protegerla.

Incluso vio sus ojos rosarse al escuchar sobre su amnesia durante algunos años y lo agradecida que estaba con Marín por volverla con Seiya, logrando que a cada palabra,ella se clavara como Excalibur aún mas en sus pensamientos, así hasta que un tema salio a relucir: Aioros.

Shura le contó a Seika "no a detalles" lo mal que se había sentido por no "confiar"en un amigo en el pasado y "apagarle los suspiros" debido a una orden pasada, y cuan en deuda estaba con él, así como la paz que le traía saber que ahora él volvía a retormar su vida "normal",una vida que él mismo tomó. Shura se sincero con Seika y le relato el sufrimiento de Aioros y Aioria durante años y fue entonces que los ojos de ella al saberlo no pudieron contenerse dejando escapar lágrimas incipientes, llenas de conmoción.

-Aioros...-pronuncio ella con tristeza al conocer el pasado del dorado. Shura no se sorprendio ante la tristeza de ella, pues el mismo no asimilaba tanto sufrimiento causado a su amigo.

-Todos cargamos nuestros pasados dolorosos, esta fue la vida que el destino nos dio Seika, no solo a tu hermano ni a ti, si no a los guerreros de Atena.-suspiro el santo melancólico y luego le devolvió una sonrisa amable tratando de consolarla.-Sin embargo,ahora se encuentra bien, como tú y como yo y es parte de todo que después de tanto sufrimiento encontremos la paz y felicidad,fue difícil tenerla,pero ahora tenemos que vivir ambas.

Ella sonrió triste.

Seika al escuchar lo relatado por Shura, ahora sentía que compartía muchas cosas con Aioros, ambos habían perdido a sus hermanos, ambos perdieron "años", ella con su amnesia y él con su muerte y ahora todo volvía su normalidad como una broma del destino empujándolos a seguir adelante a pesar de ello. Su corazón comenzo a latir aceleradamente, por alguna razón quería verlo y abrazarle.

-Quisiera verlo ahora...-las palabras inesperadas de ella confundieron al español. -Shura,¿crees que pueda ver a Aioros, ahora?

-Seika...

-Por favor...-suplicó la dama con ansiedad. El español vio la profundidad de la mirada de Seika al pronunciar el nombre del arquero y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos dieron mil vueltas llenándolo de dudas.

-Seika, ¿por qué?

-Shura, por favor, necesito verlo.

El santo por fin se dio cuenta. La mirada de Seika no era otra que... de _amor puro._

La sorpresa invadió al caballero de Capricornio. Sin duda no esperaba tal respuesta sin necesidad de confesarlo. El aliento le falto ante la sorpresa, las cosas habrían de cambiar.

 **Continuará...**

Thank You readers, gracias lectorcillos bellos por su apoyo de todas partes, se vienen cosas "chidas" como decimos en México y dulces, saludos!

Retomaremos las Memorias de Aioria y Marin en el siguiente capítulo y bueno algo interesante pasará con Seika,Shuris y Aioros, asi que denle follow a la historia para que no pierdan la actualización, esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Y si un día se sienten tristes,vuelvan a este capitulo e imagen el consuelo de parte del león,así se animaran cuando no puedan continuar.

Y si desean diversión, unanse a "Humor Saint Seiya" en FB, en mi perfil viene el link, nos leemos pronto,besillos cósmicos.


	7. Chapter 7 Miradas y Decisión

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 7 Arrow and Fire**

 **Leo**

 **Miradas**

Aquel santo de rizos dorados se levantó de su cama con sumo cansancio tras desvelarse la noche anterior pues una visita inesperada le impidió ir a dormir temprano minutos antes de que fuera a la cama.

Tras ducharse y cambiarse las ropas, Leo salió esa mañana a su salón principal escuchando a su doncella que le ayudaba en su limpieza, sacudir su sillón lleno de frituras tras "invitar" muy a su pesar a Milo a ver una película, motivo por el cual había dormido poco, pues el alacrán no quiso dejar su Templo hasta que la película de terror se terminó, ya entrada la madrugada.

La joven doncella al verlo salir de su habitación, le llamó cortésmente:

-Señor Aioria, buen día, le he traído una nota de Atena, solicita su presencia esta mañana en el Salón Papal. - objeto la doncella rubia, acercándole un papel a sus manos.

-Gracias, iré ahora a verla.

Ella le asintió y de inmediato el felino salió rumbo al Salón Papal donde ya le esperaba una sorpresa. Las puertas del Salón se abrieron cuando anunció su presencia en aquel sitio y su sorpresa no fue mayor. Hilda, su hermana, dos doncellas y dos guerreros de Asgard habían arribado al lugar en una visita protocolaria. Atena y Shion estaban de pie, recibiendo algunos presentes de los invitados y afables lo vieron penetrar el recinto siendo el único convocado de sus compañeros.

El rubio sonrió al reconocer a una figura en particular entre ellos que tenia tiempo de no ver desde su muerte. "Ella", quien más anhelaba verlo, de inmediato se aproximó a su silueta.

-Aioria...

Lifya no oculto su emoción al ver al santo dorado cómplice en su aventura en Asgard meses atrás.

-Lifya...- el santo se dejo cubrir por el abrazo emocionado de ella y él, recíproco le acaricio la cabeza con ternura. Los demás presentes esbozaron una suave sonrisa ante el reencuentro y se miraron entre ellos. El santo se reverenció ante su diosa y Patriarca y volvió su atención a la joven a su frente.

-¿Que tal lo has pasado en Asgard, has cuidado de ti correctamente? -preguntó el santo con dulzura.

Los ojos luminosos de ella lo atraparon a totalidad.

-Bien, te he extrañado, de hecho, a todos los santos. - la bella doncella trató de ocultar su emoción al verle, sin embargo, no se soltó de su abrazo. Realmente le movía todos sus sentidos "verle" de nuevo.

Como juego del destino, Marín y Shaina penetraron al recinto justo en ese momento con algunos papeles en sus manos en busca del Patriarca. Traían informes que claramente él había solicitado, aunque no les había avisado de que en ese momento estaban con invitados, por lo que las dos amazonas se sintieron imprudentes con el encuentro.

Leo se sintió ligeramente "tenso" al ser sorprendido de aquella manera con la asgardiana en brazos y comenzó a suspirar pesadamente, observando de inmediato a la pelirroja en la puerta. Quizás Marín pensaría que la influencia de Milo "el casanova" por fin hacia efecto en él, por lo que se hizo espacio entre la doncella y él ligeramente, pero sin soltarle abruptamente.

Marín dejo su mirada fija en Leo y aquella jovencita unos segundos y volvió en seguida hacia Atena y el Patriarca, saludando con una reverencia a los invitados.

-Hemos traído los informes solicitados, Patriarcay Atena- atendió Shaina hacia el pleno donde se encontraban los invitados. - Pero volveremos después, no sabíamos que estaba ocupado.

-No se preocupen Shaina. - objeto la bella Atenea. - Ya que están aquí, déjenme presentarlas a Hilda y sus acompañantes.

Las amazonas desde su posición atendieron la orden y escucharon los nombres de sus invitados y ellas dieron el suyo por cortesia.

Ante los nombres y el destino de donde provenían, y con lo dicho anteriormente por Leo sobre lo sucedido con los santos dorados mientras se desarrollaba la batalla del Hades, Marín hizo conexión con todas sus ideas. Aquella jovencita de cabello azul era la persona a la que él le había ayudado en Asgard meses atrás y con la que compartía un cariño singular.

Tras las presentaciones, las amazonas se despidieron y abandonaron el recinto seguidas por todas miradas, en particular la de Leo. Lifya ,quien miraba fijamente a Aioria en esos momentos, vio en sus ojos un gesto de preocupación observando en específico la silueta pelirroja que había abandonado el recinto. Se quedo fijamente en él y en sus pensamientos, y por fin lo entendió. Su boca le hizo esbozar un dejo de sorpresa, ocultando su mirada en el suelo. Él estaba enamorado.

Atena y Shion volvieron a entablar conversación con los invitados tras la interrupción, señalandoles hacia un basto comedor que se había preparado e indicando que se serviría una ligera comida en su honor.

Las personas que estaban en el interior del recinto fueron invitados a sentarse y Lifya y Aioria lo hicieron, sentándose uno junto a otro.

Las doncellas del salón sirvieron vino y agua a sus copas y mientras lo hacían, el distraído Aioria tras el encuentro, fue llamado por la asgardiana.

-¿Así que es ella, la guerrera pelirroja que entró hace un momento la persona que querías presentarme Aioria, la que me mencionaste en tu carta?.- soltó con cierta nostalgia la doncella hacia el santo de Leo. -Es bonita y también he visto como la mirabas.

En realidad, Leo estaba inquieto, pues lentamente comenzaba a entender que los afectos de la asgardiana con sus gestos melancólicos al hacer esas preguntas iban más allá de una amistad y aunque en realidad quería presentarle a Seiya pues ambos eran cercanos y él lo veía como su hermano menor, prefirió aguardar en silencio dando entender que efectivamente era Marín de quien se trataba en aquella carta.

El santo frunció sus cejas curioso y distraído por lo que decía Lifya sobre su mirada respecto a Marin. -Como si el mundo eclipsara solo para ella, la amas, ¿cierto?.

-Lyfia...-el santo aguardo su mirada en la comida a su frente, apenado. Lifya suspiro con pesadez al entender su silencio como afirmativa, observando el agua en su copa aunque por dentro su corazón se quebraba. Sin embargo,ella le sonrio dulcemente.

-Me siento feliz por ti, Aioria. Si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

El santo giro su rostro para verle y sin querer, se enfrentó con una mirada al fondo de la mesa observando la conversación que mantenia con la asgardiana en algunos instantes.

-¿Y tú, qué me dices de Frody?, él parece apreciarte mucho. -suspiro Leo con alegría al ver como el guerrero asgardiano los miraba ocasionalmente. -No te ha quitado la mirada desde que hemos estado conversado.

Ella sonrió suavemente y entrelazo unos minutos su mirada con él, cómplice.

-Frody es una gran persona, siempre cuida de mí y es muy tierno conmigo. - menciono ella viendo la imagen del asgardiano bebiendo agua mientras atendía palabras de Atena. Luego entonces, Frody accidentalmente cruzo mirada con Lyfia y se sonrojo al ver que él era punto de observación por parte de Aioria y ella.

-Es alguien muy valiente, un gran sujeto.

-Así es Aioria, ojalá el destino guie mi corazón hacia su camino y pueda corresponderle sinceramente.

Aioria sonrió tristemente, de alguna manera se sentía nostálgico por ella, era su amiga y no le gustaba hacerle daño. Era claro que de no ser por el ferviente amor que tenía por Marin, quizás podría corresponderle. Era una buena chica.

-Te deseo suerte con ello, quiero que también seas feliz con alguien que te cuide, Lifya. - objetó Aioria, tomando su copa de agua y acercándola a la de ella. - De cualquier manera, quiero reiterarte que cuentas conmigo, somos amigos.

-Gracias Aioria.

Aquella mañana con ligera calma se llevo a cabo esa merienda y los invitados fueron llevados a Rodorio para dar un paseo, acompañados de la diosa, Patriarca y aquel caballero de Leo.

Las horas se hicieron largas entre lugares por ver y curiosear y pronto la tarde cubrió el pueblo con sus colores dorados y anaranjados, bañando a los habitantes del precioso color.

Pronto, se despidieron de los invitados a las afueras del Santuario, Patriarca y diosa volvieron a sus recintos y Leo a su vez, también volvió a su Templo.

Leo con cierto cansancio, penetro a su habitación y fue ahí que una presencia ya le esperaba sobre su cama, revolviéndole los nervios al verle.

-Marin...- pronuncio el santo al verla sentada sobre su cama, quitándose las zapatillas y acomodándose en la cabecera de su cama con algunas almohadas. Luego entonces cuando estuvo cómoda, se quitó la máscara y tomó un libro del mueble contiguo, inundándose en su lectura sin prestarle atención al recién llegado.

El santo tuvo que luchar contra sus nervios en medio de la incertidumbre.

-¿Quieres hablar?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el santo al borde de la puerta.

-¿Sobre qué?.- solto ella tratando de aguardar su nerviosismo por la pregunta. Leo suspiro ampliamente y se aproxímo hacia la cama, imitando la posición de ella sobre la cama y mirándole a su lado tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, aparentemente hundidos en la lectura. La mirada fija del santo en ella y completamente curiosa, le hizo voltear y entrecerrar su libro momentáneamente, hundiendo un dedo en las páginas para no perder su lectura.

-Aioria, ¿crees que estoy celosa por lo que vi en la mañana? .- pregunto ella con recelo.

-¿Lo estas? .- la ceja alzada del santo en forma de travesura le robo una ligera sonrisa a ella.

-Ni un poco...-suspiro la amazona, acomodando insistentemente las almohadas en la cama de Leo, para luego sonreír ampliamente al ver la mirada fija de él. La estaba acorralando.

-Eres imposible Leo...-la amazona se agito los cabellos calmando su nerviosismo ante la pregunta. - Si, quizás fue "extraño" verte abrazado de aquella joven y claramente ver su mirada perdida en ti, pero estoy bien, solo eso, confió en nosotros.

Aioria no lo creyó.

-¿Estas celosa?-pregunto incrédulo el felino viendo a la pelirroja chasquear la lengua.

-¡Estas celosa!

El rió a placer ante el silencio largo de ella y su aparente evasiva.

-¿Qué te causa tanta diversión, Aioria?- pregunto ella al verle echarse divertido sobre la cama, como si se fuera a dormir, cruzando sus brazos hacia su cabeza mientras reía.

-Es que es divertido, creí que yo era el único celoso aquí cuando veía a los muchachos cerca de ti. Es divertido verte celosa.

-Tonto. - sentencio ella y cerro su libro, echándose sobre el pecho del santo aún lado como si de repente el libro le dejara de interesar.

Luego entonces ella le miro con diversión y con sus delgados dedos blancos le comenzó a picar su costilla desprotegida para fastidiarle.

-¡Marín!- Aioria grito y comenzó a juguetear con el águila como si de un cachorro se tratara entre risas dolorosas, buscando sus muñecas con insistencia para detenerla. Odiaba tanto las cosquillas con suma vehemencia, que de no ser ella quien las prodigaba, la hubiese lanzado con un Plasma Relámpago por los aires. Con sumo cuidado y fuerza, la atrapo y envolvió en su abrazo, girándose sobre la cama y dejándola su fornida silueta sobre ella. El león la había cazado.

-Te amo Marín, como no amaré a nadie. -soltó con diversión el santo al verla rendida y quieta, sonriéndole para si. -De eso puedes estar segura.

Ella le saco la lengua y sonrió suavemente, con las manos sujetas sobre la almohada de forma suave por el agarre del felino.

Leo la analizo a plenitud al tenerla tan cerca. Era su preciosa muñeca de rostro de porcelana y labios anhelantes rosados. Ella le sonrió con la mirada, regalándole sus luminosos ojos acua plenamente perdidos en él. Su amor era indescriptible y poderoso, como ninguno otro igual.

Ambos esperaron largos años para tenerse de aquella manera, estaban agradecidos por aquella oportunidad de vivir, era un milagro tenerse así con las ideas y corazón abierto, los dos juntos y tan unidos.

-Y yo a ti, Aioria, siempre.

Ambos callaron sus alientos con sus labios en un húmedo atrape en aquella cama. De pronto, su calor se sentía mágico. Quizás la noche sería larga y sumamente placentera en su compañía. Uno para el otro, latiendo en un solo latido.

 **Sagitario**

 **Decisión**

Shura tras lo confesado en aquella cita y muy a su pesar, llevó a Seika hasta el Templo de Sagitario y para su sorpresa el taciturno santo aún permanecía en la entrada de su Templo, observando completamente al cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin duda, él no había dejado aquel lugar en largo tiempo.

-¡Aioros!- aquel grito de Seika al filo de sus escalinatas le trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. El santo se levanto de las escalinatas y vio su rostro a lo lejos, sonrojándose al instante y empapado de lágrimas corriendo hacia él. El santo se estremeció al ver a la jovencita en aquel estado y vio la silueta de su amigo Shura totalmente seria, siguiéndola.

Ella rápidamente llegó a él y se afianzo a su pecho, haciendo que él se quedara quieto, sin entender que le sucedía a la castaña.

-Seika...-pronuncio el santo con su ansioso abrazo. Parecía que su rostro había llorado largo tiempo. Sin contenerse, ella habló.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías pasado por tanto dolor, por qué no me contaste más sobre ti en las ocasiones en que nos vimos?.- soltó la castaña con ansiedad. El arquero se sorprendió ante la confesión y supo claramente que Shura había sido parte de ello.

El español llego hasta ellos y se detuvo unos segundos a lado de ella, llamándole:

-Seika. - soltó en un suspiro el de ojos olivo. -Nos veremos luego.

-Shura...- pronuncio Aioros para atrapar la atención de su amigo, pero este continuo su camino sin si quiera voltear a verlo. Tenía que dejarles en su mundo.

Luego entonces, volvio sus ojos cielo hacia la dama sujeta a su abdomen.

-Aioros, yo... -pausó abrumada la castaña, pero sabía que ya nada le detendría, solo necesitaba decir lo que su corazón agitado le pedía gritarle al arquero. Estaba completamente nerviosa y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Se que es muy prematuro esto que te digo, se que hasta te sonara estúpido e ingenuo de mi parte, pero desde que te conozco Aioros... no he dejado de pensar en ti, de soñarte a cada minuto a pesar de conocerte poco, de anhelar verte cada instante y con lo que ahora se de tu pasado, mi corazón me hizo venir hasta ti...

El santo abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ante la confesión. Su respiración se detuvo unos segundos. Todo era muy rápido.

Ella bajo la mirada al ver al santo sin expresión aparente. -Aioros...yo...estoy enamorada de ti, incluso si tu no lo éstas por mí.

-Seika...-por alguna extraña razón los nervios comenzaron a correr la piel del santo y su corazón latir agitadamente. Realmente tenía su cabeza dando vueltas con aquellas palabras. Pero ahí estaba él, con la bella dama atrapada entre sus brazos y a corta distancia de su piel esperando cualquier palabra que pudiera decirle.

-Yo...yo...-tartamudeó el santo aspirando aire profundamente encontrando valor dentro de si. Ningun entrenamiento le había preparado para cuestiones del corazón. -Yo no sé qué siento realmente Seika, no puedo mentirte- el santo trastabillo con su lengua nervioso.- ¿Te parece si vamos poco a poco con esto?

Ella le miro con sus ojos chocolates luminosos por sus lágrimas, sin entender. -Estoy confundido ahora, se que me hace sentir bien tu compañía y me siento nervioso al verte, pero no lo entiendo bien que siento por ti.

Ella sonrió para si y le contesto más calmada, haciendo más amplio el espacio entre ambos y limpiándose toscamente las lágrimas. Quizá la cordura volvía a ella.

-Si, tampoco voy a forzarte a nada y si aún así no me quisieras, yo lo entendería Aioros. Solo te pido que por ahora, me dejes estar contigo cerca, solo cerca, es todo. No quiero perderte por esto.

-Gracias. -soltó el santo acariciando sus mejillas y viendo aquel rostro fino de la castaña dibujándose una sonrisa para si. Un incendio se hizo en su pecho. Quizás era tiempo de dejar de confinar su vida, solo.

-x-

Aioros converso largos minutos con Seika ahí en su Templo, le contó sobre su pasado y luego entonces, cuando el sol se oculto, la llevo hasta Rodorio y se despidió con la promesa de volverse a ver dos días después.

Una vez concluida su reunión con la hermana de Pegaso, Aioros volvió a los Templos del Zodiaco, pero no volvio al suyo, si no subió al contiguo de su amigo Capricornio.

Sagitario se anuncio cuando termino de ascender las escalinatas de Capricornio y espero en el exterior a que su amigo le recibiera. Estaba sumamente nervioso, todos los acontecimientos del Hades, su resurrección y conciliaciones eran muy recientes por lo que tenía de cierta manera miedo de perder a su amigo, de su reacción, de crear rencores nuevos por la situación con Seika que sabía afectaba a los dos. Era un caos de nervios.

El arquero espero paciente sobre una escalinata de aquel templo, observando a plenitud el color anaranjado atardecer que le regalaba una postal infinita del mundo. Suspiro, buscando en esa calma y silencio palabras para esbozarle a su amigo una vez que se presentará, mismas que no encontró para si.

En segundos, Shura se sento a escalones debajo donde Aioros se situó, sin mirarle ni pronunciar palabra. Una tensa calma les envolvio solo dejando resonar sus respiraciones mientras ambos contemplaban tal inmensidad en las nubes y los últimos rayos de sol les pintaban de naranja su piel. Pero el español supo que no podrian estar por siempre asi y él habló:

-Creí que no vendrías, me alegro que lo hagas hecho. -suspiro Shura haciendo que Aioros alzará una ceja lleno de asombro.- De cualquier manera iba a ir a buscarte al anochecer.

Un silencio se hizo largo entre ambos. Aioros comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, no sabía como abordar la situación que le mantenía tan tenso.

-¿Entonces tú y Seika se corresponden mutuamente? - pregunto el español sin mirar a su amigo, pero si recargándose con descaro por el mármol, poniéndose extremadamente cómodo con sus codos sobre un escalón.

Aioros agradeció que su amigo le abordará primero ante lo difícil que le resultaba toda aquella situación.

-Eso no lo se ni yo mismo. - objetó el castaño con cierta inocencia, ajustándose la banda rojiza en su cabeza. -No sabía la profundidad de sus sentimientos Shura, perdóname.

El español chasqueó la lengua e hizo conexión en sus pensamientos con una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ibas a saber de mujeres si... has pasado la mitad de tu vida "muerto" por mi culpa?- bromeo con tristeza el español.

El arquero sonrió suavemente por lo dicho. Entre ellos parecía no haber rencores por el pasado, el enorme corazón de Sagitario y la humildad de Capricornio eran gran muestra de ello. Pero, ¿y en el presente?, ambos se cuestionaron. No,en definitiva.

-¿Entonces estamos bien?- preguntó el arquero con cierto recelo.

-Claro amigo, me duele un poco el corazón, sin embargo se trata de ti y no de cualquier otro, si no te hubiese hecho pedazos.- rio con placer el cabrito- Ella ha hecho una buena elección.

El griego sonrió para si, ocultando su mirada apenado por lo dicho por su compañero de orden.

-Pero, ¿tú qué opinas al respecto de su decisión?- espetó amable el español. Aioros resoplo para si, removiéndose los flequillos divagando en la respuesta.

\- Me siento confundido al respecto, nunca había pensado en una compañia para mi, menos ahora después de tantos años, pero Seika es una gran chica y cuando estoy con ella me hace sentir no sé, "extraño".

-Supongo que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo. - objetó el de cabellos oscuros y lo miro con duda. Él le desvió la mirada y lo hizo reir a placer. - ¡Oh! el arquero imponiendo moda en cuestiones del amor, haciéndose el difícil con las chicas.

-¡Hey, no digas eso!- le reclamó divertido el arquero por lo dicho y bajo a su lado para empujarle con el hombro. Ambos compartieron una amplia sonrisa cómplice y departieron hasta el anochecer respecto a asuntos del amor, asuntos donde ninguno era muy diestro ni muy experto como los otros demás.

 **Continuará...**

Lindos lectores ayer fue cumpleaños de la amazona mas bonita (a mi gusto y quien se oponga que me diga donde nos batimos a duelo ja,ja,ja), mas inteligente y valiente de todas (secundada por Shaina, que tambien es genial), bueno de mi bella Marin, que amo mucho pues es mi personaje favorito femenino de la serie. Ayer cumplio añitos junto a Seika y por ello le hice hoy su capítulo para celebrar, que realmente no tenía planeado adelantar. ¡Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos, ustedes y yo pronto, saludos!

Y si me van a tirar "arena" por lo de Lifya, pues los disfrutare, porque soy Team Águila siempre y la doncella asgardiana me parece adecuada para Frody, no para el buen león. De cualquier manera gracias, los amo un buen.


	8. Chapter 8 Final 1 de 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capítulos finales. Parte 1 de 2**_

 _ **Leo Story**_

\- ¡¿Casarme?!- grito totalmente absorto el santo de Leo cuando Athena se lo cuestionó totalmente divertida mientras Shion, Aioros y Seiya únicos presentes en aquella reunión le miraban de igual forma. Y no es que fuera un secreto aquel amor prodigado entre la amazona de Águila y Leo, pero en ninguna era se había sabido de la boda celebrada entre un santo y una amazona, mucho menos con el consentimiento de la diosa Athenea y, sobre todo, no sabía en como de un momento a otro una simple reunión de rutina le había llevado a tal extrema proposición.

\- ¿Entonces no te gustaría mi querido santo?

Aioria balbuceo cosas inentendibles para sí mismo completamente nervioso y con un sin fin de colores en el rostro, no supo exactamente que decir ahí arrodillado frente a su diosa. Hasta que, tras algunos segundos de hondo respiro, comento aun ansioso.

-No es eso mi querida dama, es que no era algo que me hubiese planteado nunca, menos en mi posición de santo a su servicio, aunque no voy a negar mis sentimientos profundos y sinceros por Marín. -Aioria suspiro tratando de encontrar su propio valor en palabras. - Y por supuesto, si existiera la más remota posibilidad, me encantaría pasar mi vida junto a ella.

Seiya miro a Aioria desde aquella silla junto a Athena y sonrió para sí pues nunca imagino como aquellos seres que le habían acompañado y cuidado a lo largo de su vida, ahora estaban al filo de la línea del amor, dispuestos a saltar o no. Sin duda habia hecho bien al hablarle a Saori sobre el amor y respeto de aquellos dos santos y disuadirla a consecuentar su amor tras viejos tiempos de dolor y pesadez, de ausencia y batalla.

-Entonces no veo el problema, mañana mismo podemos organizar una ceremonia sencilla aquí, solo nosotros, tus compañeros y a quien gustes invitar por su puesto.

-Athena. - pronuncio Shion a su lado tratando de disuadirla.

-Y Shion nos ayudara pronunciando unas palabras mientras yo les doy mi bendición y consentimiento. -el nombrado alzo los puntos de sus cejas asombrado por la determinación de la traviesa dama, quien le sonrió al instante con aquella sonrisa que usaba suplicante para pedirle favores y la cual nunca negaba.

Aioros sonrió divertido al fondo de la habitación cruzado de brazos junto a Shura al ver avanzar a Athena desde su amplia silla de mármol hacia él, despojándose de un precioso anillo sobre su mano y haciendo que Aioria se incorporará frente así.

-Dale este anillo esta noche, es un presente para ustedes de mi parte y mañana a medio día, los esperaré aquí a todos para celebrar el enlace.

-Mi señora, esto es demasiado, yo no …-la diosa dejo caer la joya en la palma de Aioria y la obligo a cerrarse posicionando sus manos sobre las de él en un gesto amable.

-Por favor Aioria, nada me haría más feliz que ver a dos de mis más leales y que tanto han hecho por mí, felices con mi bendición.

La seguridad y ternura que desprendía la diosa para él le hizo devolverle una sonrisa totalmente confiado y cómplice. -Ahora ve con ella y hazle saber mis deseos.

-Lo haré.

El santo se reverencio ante la diosa una ultima vez, partiendo hacia la puerta visiblemente emocionado y solo deteniéndose un momento para compartir un cálido abrazo y animoso con su hermano, quien le revolvió los rubios cabellos antes de salir de aquel salon por última vez como si fuese un niño. Su pequeño compañero de vida, su pequeño hermano había crecido y ahora lo haría como un hombre a lado de Marín.

-x-

Marín aún no había terminado de apilar aquellos costales de hierba y arena que servían para los entrenamientos de amazonas en el Coliseo cuando una delicada doncella que solo podía provenir de los Templos sagrados, llego hasta ella presurosa y llamándole con insistencia, entregandole una nota. La amazona abrió en seguida aquel papel y en su interior observo la perfecta caligrafía de Aioria, quien le pedía verse de inmediato en su Templo.

Aquel acto era inusual, por lo que no dudo en encargarle sus tareas a June mientras ella se dirigía al quinto Templo con ansiedad dispuesta averiguar lo que sucedía.

La sorpresa no fue mayor para Marín cuando Aioria le espero en la puerta de su Templo y ahí preciosamente vestido con un pantalón casual café y camisa blanca que le hacían resaltar sus felinos ojos y alborotados cabellos rubios le recibió.

Tan pronto Marín se acercó, le cuestionó ansiosa. - ¿Sucedió algo, por qué la nota?

Marín comenzó a tensarse cuando la sonrisa de Aioria no dejaba de esbozarse y sus ojos felinos desprendían un brillo intenso hacia ella, uno que solo ella tenía el placer de observar en su intimidad. Aioria se mordió el labio intentando no revelar aun su "sorpresa" aguardada y solicitada por Athena y le sostuvo delicadamente de las muñecas.

-Sí, sucedió Marín, pero antes de decírtelo, vamos a dar un paseo a la playa ahora…-la sonrisa traviesa de Aioria hizo angustiarse a la pelirroja y un recelo inentendible apareció en su alma.

-Vamos.

-x-

Llevaban ambos santos largos pasos recorridos sobre la arena de la calurosa playa del Santuario y Aioria no había pronunciado palabra, de hecho, rehuía a la mirada de la pelirroja, cuestión que cada vez le hacía angustiarse más a ella.

La tarde estaba por cubrirles, llenando el cielo de su preciosa airosa color anaranjado y rosa, eclipsándolo todo como si de una escena de cuento se tratara y los dioses cómplices le hubieran propuesto tal ambiente para la declaración del felino, quien en sus nervios hacia preguntas obvias como ¿Ya comiste, qué hora es?, y demás cuestiones que ponían más inquieta a su compañera.

Y cuando Aioria encontró el sitio perfecto a su parecer, cerca de unos altos riscos quebrados, donde solo la musica de las olas y la eterna soledad podria ser su compañia, le hizo sentarse a su amada en la arena junto a él mientras liberaban sus pies de sus zapatos y sus pies descalzos se mojaban con los rastros de agua del mar.

-Aioria…-pronuncio ella tras un largo silencio y busco su mano sobre la arena, apretándola contra la suya para atrapar su atención. Inquieto y ligeramente ruborizado, Aioria la atendió y se quedó analizando fijamente aquel rostro descubierto de la dama, pues para su fortuna la Ley de amazonas se había abolido tras el Hades. Y no dudó pues cuando veía aquella mirada preciosa de Marín, azulada como el cielo y profunda hasta su alma, sabía que no quería ver otros como aquellos. Si esa preciosa mirada que anhelo por años conocer y ahora veia a plenitud seria su regalo cada amanecer, siendo tanta su fascinación que él podría pagar tal deleite con su vida. La amaba con cada fibra de su ser, pues ella le había curado las heridas cuando nadie quiso si quiera acercarse a él, cuando todos le dieron la espalda, cuando no había un hombro que le limpiara las lágrimas. Ella le había calmado su angustioso corazón llenándolo de paz y calor, todas sus pesadillas y dominado sus impulsividades, ella, solo ella era el refugio que ansiaba cada noche bajo su pecho o al final de una batalla. Por eso no dudaba cuando pensaba en unirse a ella toda su vida…no cuando ya le pertenecía completamente.

Había llegado el momento para declararse, ya no podía evitarle, ella le esperaba atenta.

-Marín, tengo que decirte algo…

La amazona percibió el tensar en sus hombros con aquellas palabras a pesar de la tranquilidad que emanaba el lugar con el sonido reconfortante de las olas del mar.

Aioria suspiro y paso saliva tratando de no titubear. No había discurso ensayado, mucho menos tiempo para hacerlo, solo debía dejar hablar a su corazón y terminar de una vez con todo con un si o no. La miro fijamente con aquel brillo felino de sus ojos esmeraldas y le sonrió. Era el momento, él todo por el todo.

 _-Marín tú, lo eres todo para mí, mi vida entera, mis suspiros, el latido en mi corazón, mi fuerza, simplemente lo eres todo…-la pelirroja le miro sorprendida ante aquella inesperada confesión y apretó su mano con ansiedad._

 _\- ¿Y si, nos …casamos?_

\- ¡¿Qué?!-soltó ella con los ojos asombrados.

Leo sonrió nervioso ante la reacción de ella, pero de inmediato se tornó en seriedad, por lo que Marín supo que aquello no era una broma. Leo se revolvio los cabellos y sobo su nuca sonrojandose y tosio con fuerza tratando de buscar su calma personal.

 _\- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Marín?_

La amazona se quedó completamente quieta ante sus palabras y el santo ocultamente nervioso, se alzó de la arena y se posiciono a su frente, arrodillándose inesperadamente mientras Marín le miraba totalmente expectante, apoyando sus manos en la arena.

Aioria saco de su bolsillo aquella joya entregada por Athena y la estiro para la dama, quien totalmente descontrolada, se quedó fijamente observando al santo y al anillo a su frente. Era un sueño irreal.

 _\- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Marín?_

La pelirroja se puso de pie tras unos segundos de asimilar aquella propuesta y desde las alturas observo al santo tratando de contener su conmoción.

\- ¡Aioria…! -el santo apenado y asustado de su reacción, se alzó de la arena y tomo entre sus manos las pálidas de Marín mientras las miradas de ambos brillaban anhelantes. - ¿Es verdad?

-Sí, lo es…-soltó con gran sonrisa el felino -Athena me dio su consentimiento esta mañana, ella lo sugirió, ¿pero, acaso no quieres?

\- ¡No! - soltó ella abrumada haciéndole morir unos segundos al felino ante la respuesta. - ¡No es eso, es que no creí que esto fuera posible, parece una locura!...-ella bailo con su mirada.- Aioria yo…no sé qué decir….-soltó entre risas nerviosas la pelirroja en una confusión interna.

Aioria suspiro ante su contestación y le sonrió amable. -Pues solo di que sí.

 _\- ¿Quieres ser mi…-el santo comenzó a titubear nuevamente y le volvio a pronunciar a los ojos-… "esposa" y pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado a pesar de todos y todo, aunque sea una locura?_

Marín sonrió ampliamente y le asintió en un murmullo suave tratando de contener aquella euforia en su interior.

 _\- Si quiero, si quiero casarme contigo, Aioria._

En aquel momento, ninguno pudo contenerse más y con aquel gesto brillante, fundieron sus labios apasionados en un solo suspiro cálido y tierno, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Una historia nueva se escribiria para el aguila y el león.

-x-

Seiya tras abandonar aquel salón de Athena y sonreír ampliamente tratando de asimilar que su maestra y amigo de Leo se unirían en una sencilla ceremonia celebrando su amor, en su camino a Rodorio, escucho cerca de un pilar de un monumento derrumbado el tintineo de una campanilla.

El santo diviso la silueta de un hombre entre aquel lugar de sombras y su cosmo poderoso observándole silente.

Seiya se puso en guardia al instante y con un alto grito le pronuncio:

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

El hombre pelirrojo sonrió entre las sombras mientras le observaba.

La historia estaba por cambiar.

 **Arrow Story.**

La puerta de aquella casa en Rodorio resonó en repetidas ocasiones con ansiedad. Seika, quien no esperaba visitas, salio de la cocina y abrió la puerta intrigada por aquel eufórico toque en su puerta. Para su sorpresa se encontró con el santo de Sagitario preciosamente bello, con sencillos jeans blancos y camisa azulada que resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos al otro lado de la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Seika le sonrió y al invitarle a pasar, fue intempestivamente apresada por los brazos del arquero y alzada por los aires mientras giraban en su propio eje.

\- ¡Aioros! -exclamo sonriente la pequeña dama cuando el santo la dejo caer suavemente al suelo y ahí en el refugio de sus brazos, le sonrió animado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-He venido a pedirte dos cosas. - el griego le sonrió traviesamente. - La primera es que hoy quiero que me acompañes a un lugar y la segunda también lo es, aunque esa será mañana.

\- ¿Ahora?

-Sí, vamos por favor, si no estas ocupada.

-De acuerdo.

-x-

Seika salió con Aioros con rumbo desconocido perdiéndose entre los senderos en los límites del Santuario mientras ambos conversaban sobre aquel pequeño tiempo juntos y lejos. El en el Santuario y ella en Rodorio.

Pronto Aioros la llevo hasta un pequeño Templo antiguo y solitario donde un pequeño kiosko de preciosas flores rosadas le rodeaban regalándoles su preciosa vista al mar.

Ahí, Aioros la invito a sentarse mientras sus cabellos castaños se despeinaban por la refrescante brisa, agitados al ritmo de las olas.

Aioros pícaramente observo a Seika a su lado y observo su fino rostro tímido, aguardando la mirada en el mar mientras él la analizaba a perfección. Aquella joven que tan solo había conocido en un improvisado encuentro en Rodorio poco a poco había dejado su esencia en su corazón, sobresaltándolo y poniéndole nervioso, como aquella vez que sus labios se rozaron en la playa. El tiempo no había pasado en vano y todas aquellas acciones de la castaña para el santo se habían convertido en memorias que jamás olvidaría.

Animado por todas esas conversaciones con su amigo Shura quien le advirtió no dejarla ir, lo bien y cálido que se sentía a su lado y el "abandono" que pronto tendría de Aioria, Aioros resolvió para sí mismo que por fin confesaría sus sentimientos a Seika.

Aioros nervioso se acomodó la cintilla en su cabeza y tiernamente tomó la mano de Seika que reposaba en la banca donde se encontraban entre las suyas, sacándole momentáneamente de su distracción.

Seika se sobresaltó con aquel tacto y lentamente dirigió su mirada al santo que le observaba con ternura y totalmente fijo en si como si el mundo hubiese eclipsado en ella.

-Seika …-pronuncio el arquero de labios temblorosos y húmedos.

-Quería traerte aquí para decirte algo, Seika.

Aioros escondió nervioso su mirada y sonrió, provocándole una sonrisa a ella.

-Te escucho Aioros.

-Desde que nos conocimos tú has sido increíblemente hermosa conmigo, me has entregado tus mejores sonrisas, tu calidez, tu preocupación, y yo como un tonto no supe ver todas esas cosas maravillosas en ti…hasta ahora. -el arquero se sonrojo ante lo pronunciado y suspiro ante ella, acariciando los nudillos de su delgada mano atrapada con su pulgar. -Seika, tú me pareces una chica muy hermosa y no solo por cómo eres, si no por todas aquellas que has hecho por mí y ahora sé que es mi turno de devolverte todo aquello. Quiero hacerte feliz con mi compañía, quiero vivir nuevas experiencias a tu lado y cuidarte como tú lo mereces.

La dama comenzó a sentir aquel brillo acuoso ante la calidez que inundaba su pecho a cada palabra del santo. - Seika… quizas es demasiado tarde ya, pero se que si no te lo pregunto me quedaré la vida entera con el remordimiento de no preguntarte si... _¿aceptarías mi corazón?_

Seika totalmente descontrolada ante lo confesado por Aioros, dejo rodar un par de lágrimas al escucharle. Recordaba la primera vez que le conoció, lo mucho que conmovió su corazón y todo el tiempo que él había habitado en sus sueños.

Aioros al verla sollozar, tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y limpió sus mejillas viéndole sonreír nostálgica.

-Oh, no llores Seika- el griego le negó con la cabeza. - ¿Acaso ha sido tan malo lo que dije?

-No, no es eso…-la castaña sonrió ampliamente a pesar de sus lágrimas. - Es que nunca creí que lo dirías. - la dama le sostuvo del cuello anhelante. -Yo te quiero tanto Aioros, te quiero.

Los dos bailaron su mirada sobre su rostro, eclipsandose en su tímido ambiente y lentamente, con aquel mar de testigo, Aioros suspirante poso con suavidad sus labios sobre los delgados y rosados de Seika, quien aguardo su último suspiro en su boca, removiéndose tímidamente en un beso dulce al ritmo del santo.

-Yo tambien te quiero, Seika.

Tras unos segundos en aquel dulce deleite, Seika dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del santo y ambos contemplaron en silencio y cómplices la preciosa postal de Grecia y el mar.

Los tiempos habian cambiado.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lindos lectorcitos, agradezco desde mi corazoncito tierno y blando como molusco su tiempo conmigo, he decidido despedirme de este fic porque ahora es difícil para mi continuarlo. Espero les guste el próximo capitulo final. Besitos para ustedes!**

 **Espero les guste el final…Besitos cósmicos.**


	9. Chapter 9 Final 2 de 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Final 2 de 2. Arrow and Fire**

 **Leo Story.**

Para cuando Aioria acompaño a Marín a su cabaña, las nubes ya habían cubierto el Santuario de negro color el cielo y solo el tintineo de las estrellas brillaban para ellos dos. Aquella sería la última noche en que ambos dormirían lejos, o bueno, la última donde Marín no tendría que abandonar el quinto Templo antes del amanecer para que ningún curioso les sorprendiera en su oculto amor. "La última… y el comienzo de muchas otras".

El rubio aun incrédulo y ligeramente eufórico ante lo locura que sucedería al amanecer, tuvo que hacer fuerza de su voluntad para soltarse del abrazo de la pelirroja y poder volver solo a Leo.

-Hasta mañana Marín. -sentenció el santo con aquel brillo en sus ojos avanzando de espaldas hacia Leo por los senderos áridos de los recintos de amazonas tratando de prolongar lo más posible su imagen antes de partir. - Te estaré esperando.

La última sentencia del santo le robo una sonrisa. -Hasta mañana Aioria...

La amazona cerró la puerta de madera y aspiro aire con fuerza hasta que sus pulmones dolieron tratando de asegurarse que en un mundo como ese, aquello era una realidad total. Se dio unos minutos para recordarse como había comenzado todo, su recuerdo de aquel arribo al Santuario por primera vez bajo una túnica blanca tras separarse de Touma, la asignación de su maestra, los años forjados de esfuerzo para conseguir su armadura de Águila y como un día mientras caminaba de regreso a su Templo, observo a dos pequeños santos al filo del Coliseo encontrándose por primera vez con aquel hombre con el que compartiría ahora su vida. También recordó la primera vez que le habló a ese santo, sosteniendo sus puños heridos tras descargar su frustración en unas rocas y herirse al ser considerado traidor al igual que su hermano y ella los limpio creando una confortable amistad y complicidad entre los dos desde aquel día.

Marín recordó el hombro cálido de Aioria había apoyado sus preocupaciones, sus tristezas y ansiedades y sabía bien que no había otra persona en el mundo con la que ella se sintiera tan protegida y unía. Si existía una persona que le complementara a en todo sentido, sin duda era él. Solo él.

Marín se echó sobre su pequeña cama por última vez, y trató de relajarse pensando en todo lo que acontecería al amanecer pues no tenía ni idea de lo que la diosa tenía planeado para su suerte. "Una boda, su boda" era totalmente una irrealidad.

-x-

La noche relajo a Marín en sueño un par de horas y cuando los primeros rayos de sol emergieron por la tierra, el sonido repetitivo en su puerta resonó despertándola. Aun adormilada la amazona se levantó de la cama y se aventuró a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir, una bella doncella que cargaba dos cajas blancas, le invito a tomarlas pues provenían directamente de su diosa.

La pelirroja accedió y al cerrar la puerta, dejo caer las cajas en su cama, abriéndolas con curiosidad.

Un bello peplo se asomó por la más grande de ellas junto a una sencilla corona de flores blancas, mismas que le hicieron recordarse que a medio día debía asistir al Salón Papal para encontrarse con Aioria. Abrió la otra caja, aun inquieta y un enorme ramo de las más bellas rosas blancas la asombro. Aquellas no podrían provenir de otro lugar que del Templo de Piscis por tal belleza.

Su corazón comenzó a latir agitado, ¿realmente no era una broma o un simple sueño que eso realmente estuviera sucediendo?, se preguntó y dejo aquellas prendas en la cama.

Lentamente Marín se adentró a su baño, necesitaba ducharse y despejar la mente para ganar valor a la locura.

-x-

Marín salió de la ducha totalmente desnuda, se amarro los cabellos en una toalla y se visitó con una larga camisa, echándose en su cama mientras se abrazaba las piernas observando las cajas a su frente, percibiendo como el miedo y pánico la comenzaban a abrumar. ¿Y si era una locura y si aquello estaba mal?

Su mente comenzaba a traicionarla. Si, Aioria era el hombre que amaba, pero jamás en su vida se había planteado vivir con él de aquella manera, y si se unía a él y lo perdía en una próxima batalla, no sería capaz de soportarlo. Confiaba en la paz que reinaba el lugar desde hace unos años y en que después de todo lo amaba, pero los dos habían entrenado su vida para ser guerreros y perderla en cualquier momento, entonces, ¿qué sucedería si una batalla se avecinaba de nuevo y ella le perdía? Marín comenzó a temblar ahí sentada en su cama mientras el tiempo transcurría rápido en sus divagaciones. ¿Debería ir o no?, se preguntó.

-x-

Aioria poco había podido dormir con la ansiedad de que a la mañana siguiente seria su "boda". Estaba muy emocionado, hasta loco, percibiendo los vibrantes nervios enloquecer todo su cuerpo con tan solo pensar en que después de aquella noche ya no dormiría solo. Su amiga, su pequeña, su compañera de aventuras ahora estaría a su lado cada día, le vería el rostro cada amanecer y con la bendición de su diosa de por medio, el felino no podía estar más feliz.

Se aventuró a la ducha, acicalándose al terminar de ella como nunca lo había hecho, a perfección y minuciosamente cada uno de sus cabellos rubios de nube y se colocó aquella ropa nueva de entrenamiento que podía portar bajo su armadura. Limpio un poco aquel desastre que había montado como siempre al vestirse en su habitación antes de partir al salón principal donde reposaba su armadura y ahí la llamo, colocándosela en el cuerpo.

Estaba listo, solo debía llegar hasta el Salón Papal y esperar por Marín.

Aioria salió del Templo rumbo al salón y fue ahí que la sorpresa lo abrumo, pues Aioros le estaba esperando afuera en las escalinatas visiblemente nervioso. El felino avanzo lentamente hacia su hermano preguntándose por qué él no había entrado a su Templo y al estar a su frente, el mayor suspiro.

\- Hola, -los ojos del mayor bailaron en nerviosismo y alzo la voz para animar a su hermano. - ¿Estás listo?

-Por su puesto.

El arquero sonrió ante la seguridad y felicidad radiante que desprendía su hermano. Le analizo unos segundos y recordó que esa misma sonrisa sincera la había visto cientos de veces años atrás, lamentándose por no haber hecho más por su pequeño hermano. Subió unas cuantas escalinatas más y sin anunciarlo, se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Aquel pequeño al que había contado cuentos durante años, al que había entrenado y cuidado tiempo atrás, al único ser que tenía en este mundo ahora se convertía en un hombre plenamente.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Aioria. - aquellas palabras penetraron hasta lo más hondo del corazón de Leo, quien no pudo evitar conmoverse ante lo dicho y rozar sus ojos.

-Hermano...

-Cuídala mucho, y se muy feliz, lo mereces Aioria.

-Gracias.

Aioros se soltó lentamente de su hermano y le sostuvo de los hombros, mientras él se limpiaba toscamente los felinos ojos.

\- ¡Hey!, ¿no quieres que la novia te vea demacrado, verdad? - Aioria sonrió. -Vámonos ya ó se hará tarde.

-Si...

Tras aquellas palabras, Aioria y Aioros ataviados con sus armaduras avanzaron por las escalinatas rumbo al Salón Papal mientras conversaban de trivialidades para relajarse en aquel largo camino de mármol.

-x-

Cuando aquellos dos hermanos atravesaron la puerta del Salón Papal, la sorpresa les abrumo. No esperaban tal recibimiento, al menos no tan perfecto. La diosa se había asegurado de llenar de flores blancas cada rincón de él, formando un pequeño sendero de ellas hasta un arco de ellas con dos sillas al frente y algunos arreglos de rosas habían apoyado en la decoración. Algunas doncellas iban y venían deprisa a aquel salón depositando en una sencilla mesa bocadillos y copas de vino listas para una sencilla recepción. Los hermanos se miraron entre si incrédulos y se sonrieron cómplices.

En aquel momento, Shion emergió de una cortina de la parte trasera de la sala y sonrió al encontrase con los dos hermanos.

-Patriarca...-comento el de Sagitario al verlo llegar y haciendo una venia al igual que su hermano. Con amable sonrisa, el lemuriano les correspondió y se dirigió a Aioria.

\- ¿Nervioso, hijo?

Las mejillas del felino se sonrojaron ante la cuestión y negó con sonrisa pícara mientras oteaba con la mirada el lugar.

-Patriarca, ¿esto lo ha hecho, Athena?

El lemuriano sonrió amable y asintió. - Así es, ella ha dispuesto que se decorara un poco este salón, después de todo, no es cualquier día.

-Jamás podré agradecerle tanto a ella, ¡es hermoso!

-Sí que lo es. -objeto el lemuriano revisando la decoración del salón con la mirada.

Era más de lo que esperaban. Clase, discreción y elegancia, sin duda el toque delicado de Athena estaba implícito en el lugar.

De pronto, la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió trayendo al salón a sus demás compañeros de orden que, al penetrar el lugar, se sorprendieron ante la decoración.

Lentamente, los once santos con sus armaduras se acercaron al grupo de Shion y se reverenciaron ante él.

-Patriarca...-comentó Milo curioso por el desvanecimiento de la sobriedad en el despacho del Patriarca. - ¿Qué sucede, porque se nos ha convocado ahora, con las armaduras y porqué el salón luce así?, Shura no nos ha querido decir.

-Es que...-contestó Shura detrás de ellos. – Aioria, nuestro compañero se casa hoy.

La confesión dejo absortos a los demás santos del grupo, quienes entre ellos se miraron y murmuraron confundidos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Milo pasando entre todos sus compañeros hasta el felino y sujetándole del hombro. - ¡¿Eso es cierto?!

-Así es. - objeto el arquero a su lado. - ¿O no, Patriarca?

El lemuriano del grupo asintió con la cabeza hacia los demás y asombro a los santos. -Es una petición de Athena, la diosa lo ha consentido.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! -gritó el santo de Escorpio con diversión e incredulidad mientras le sujetaba del cuello y revolvía los cabellos a Aioria mientras los demás del grupo sonreían ante el fastidio de Milo hacia él. - ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?!

El felino se zafó del agarre del santo y comento entre risas. - Ni si quiera yo lo sabía, Athena ayer lo dispuso así.

\- ¿Y a quién odia tanto Athena como para casarla contigo, eh? - bromeó el peli azul.

\- ¡Milo! -grito Leo en un gesto mal disimulado de enojo y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Todos sabemos quién es la afortunada. -objeto con diversión Shaka al fondo del grupo. Los demás se miraron con complicidad y travesura al recordar aquel "amor secreto" del griego y cierta amazona de plata.

Mu salió detrás de ellos y poso su mano en el hombro del felino. -Si es así, felicidades entonces Aioria.

-Gracias Mu.

\- ¡Felicidades! -comentaron algunos divertidos y otros con sarcasmo, pues aquel sí que era un evento muy inusual para todos los presentes.

-x-

Marín divagaba entre sus dudas cuanto la puerta de su cabaña resonó nuevamente, trayéndola a la realidad y sin si quiera reparar en cubrirse el rostro.

La pelirroja se alzó de la cama ligeramente confundida y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una visita inesperada.

Ahí estaba Seiya, con su armadura de Pegaso observándole con una tierna y brillante sonrisa.

-Marín...

-Seiya...

El animoso santo se adentró a la cabaña y observo de pies a cabeza a su maestra tan solo vestida con su camiseta. - ¿No te has cambiado aún?, es tarde.

La pelirroja se observó de arriba a abajo y noto sus ropas, así como el sencillo reloj en su pared. Seiya la observó al rostro y tomo sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Marín? - cuestionó con preocupación su alumno.

-Es que...-la dama taciturna pauso mientras perdía su mirada azul en el suelo de madera. - Tengo miedo Seiya, mucho miedo.

El santo sonrió ante las palabras de su maestra y lentamente la abrazo con suavidad como pocas veces había hecho.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien. - el santo de bronce le animo con su sonrisa. - ¿Se aman, no es así?

-Sí, pero… ¿Y si, lo pierdo de nuevo, Seiya?

El santo sonrió conmovido pues su maestra pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos de aquella manera. Ella siempre se había mantenido fuerte para él, ahora él debía hacerlo por ella.

-No te preocupes, eso no sucederá, lo prometo. El destino, después de lo que han sufrido, esta vez los mantendrá juntos, lo sé.

El santo acuno su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió.

-Por cierto, me hace muy feliz por fin verte, Marín. Sé que aún no te acostumbras a la abolición de la ley de amazonas. - objeto Seiya analizando el rostro que por años creyó ser el de su hermana. - Eres hermosa Marín, Aioria es muy afortunado.

La pelirroja le sonrió y volvió a refugiarse en su cálido abrazo.

-Gracias por todo, Seiya.

El santo la alejo un poco y le sonrió. -Vamos, cámbiate ahora o llegaremos tarde, te esperaré afuera.

-Si.

El Pegaso se giró con el sonido resonante de sus pasos por sus zapatos de metal, abrió la puerta de nuevo y antes de salir, pronuncio.

\- ¡Ah!, Marín, apresúrate, cuando terminé todo, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

El Pegaso abandono la cabaña y espero afuera a su maestra, quién confundida, no comprendió lo dicho por Pegaso, observo de nueva cuenta el reloj y se apresuró a colocarse aquel peplo griego y corona de flores, así como su máscara por última vez, pues solo se atrevería a revelar su rostro al arribar a aquel salón papal.

Tras unos minutos, la preciosa pelirroja abrió la puerta de su cabaña con su ramo de flores en mano y se quedó ahí quieta mientras Seiya le miraba asombrado con el peplo y su cabello ondulado adornado.

-Te ves preciosa, Marín.

-Seiya...

-x-

Seiya avanzo con Marín rumbo a los Templos, ascendiendo uno a uno mientras ambos charlaban sobre sus recuerdos juntos en aquel lugar. Aioria también había formado parte de sus recuerdos y sabían bien que aquellas memorias perdurarían día a día en sus corazones.

Pronto el largo camino hasta el Salón Papal se dejó ver al llegar al jardín de Piscis, y el corazón de Marín comenzó a latir cada vez con más ansiedad.

Seiya le sujeto con más fuerza a su brazo con el que la escoltaba y le dio aquel valor que necesitaba la dama.

-Ya estamos cerca, no te preocupes Marín. - sentenció Seiya con ternura, aunque en el fondo él también se encontraba nervioso. Oh, eran un par de extranjeros quebrantando las "leyes de Santuario" consentidos por su diosa. Sin duda ni en sus más remotos sueños habrían imaginado que aquello estuviera sucediendo, los tiempos habían cambiado.

-x-

Los santos de oro se colocaron en aquellas sillas dispuestas para ellos a los costados de aquel sendero de flores mientras Aioria esperaba de pie junto a Aioros al fondo de aquel sendero de flores blancas donde el Patriarca a su frente quien pensaba dar un sencillo discurso para ambos. Por su parte, Aioros sonreía divertido ante el nerviosismo que comenzaba a abrumar a su hermano, enrojeciéndole las mejillas.

-Se está haciendo tarde, ¿Y si se arrepintió, Aioros?

Aioros sonrió divertido ante el gesto preocupado de Aioria implícito en sus cejas, posando su mano en el hombro. -Tranquilo, ella llegará, lo sé.

En aquel momento, penetró Athena junto a Dohko en la habitación preciosamente vestida con su peplo blanco y una corona de olivos y cuentas preciosas junto a Nike y los demás santos le regalaron su total atención y silencio. Se veía bella y segura con aquel vestido de diosa y Nike a su lado, imponiendo su calidez y solemnidad al instante. La bella dama les sonrió como saludo a los demás santos y avanzo hasta a Aioria.

-Aioria, Aioros…

-Mi señora. -saludaron los dos con respeto.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Aioria? -soltó con calidez la bella dama, logrando un gesto inocente y apenado del santo.

-Bien mi señora, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no sé cómo pagárselo, me hace tan feliz. -la mirada azulada y penetrante de la dama conmovió el felino corazón de Leo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo se feliz mi querido caballero con la persona que amas, ese será mi mayor regalo.

-Gracias Athena...

La diosa se despidió tras aquellas palabras y tomó asiento en una de las sillas al frente de aquel arco de flores junto a Shion y ahí, alzo la voz para dedicarles a sus demás santos sobre sus reflexiones del amor y la razón por la que permitía que aquella unión se llevará a cabo mientras esperaban el arribo de Marín.

-x-

La puerta enorme de roble del salón se abrió y de inmediato provoco un silencio profundo en la habitación. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia la puerta y ahí, una bella japonesa con vestido griego y corona de flores sorprendió a los presentes.

Seiya se detuvo y sostuvo de los hombros a Marín un instante.

\- ¿Estas lista?

Marín observo al salón mientras sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar al ver a os demás santos y Patriarca en aquel lugar. Su corazón se congelo un instante y aunque quiso salir corriendo de aquel lugar, suspiro con fuerza y giro de nuevo su vista al fondo del salón notando la cara de preocupación de Aioria, esperando. –Lo estoy.

La amazona se desprendió de su máscara, aquel plateado elemento que le había acompañado durante casi toda su vida, y se la entregó en la mano a Seiya como si se desprendiera de parte de su vida. Ella le sonrió y asintió. - Vamos.

-x-

Los demás santos murmuraron al interior al ver en aquella entrada el rostro descubierto de la dama, asombrando a algunos por tal belleza y otros lamentando la buena suerte de su compañero de Leo. Seiya comenzó a avanzar con Marín por el sendero de flores, sorprendiéndose por el lugar y fijo su mirada en el nervioso Aioria, quien le sonreía al verla avanzar hacia sí.

El tiempo se hizo eterno en aquel camino, las memorias de ambos juntos corrieron por su mente en segundos, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus noches de pasión, llanto y dolor y aunque estaba nerviosa ante tanta atención, la amazona solo se dejó guiar hasta la brillante sonrisa de Aioria.

En instantes, la amazona se encontró a centímetros de Aioria y ahí Seiya deposito su mano sobre la de él.

-Cuídala, es una gran mujer. - soltó Seiya hacia Aioria mientras se despedía volviendo junto a Aioros, el junto a Athena y el junto a su amigo Shura.

Marín alzo su mirada tímida hacia Aioria, quien no concebía lo hermosa que ella lucia aquel día con aquel vestido y cabello adornado con flores. Los ojos esmeraldas de él brillaron para ella mientras su corazón se sobresaltaba, llenándose de calidez y alegría. ¿Acaso aquello era real, acaso realmente estaba sucediendo?, se preguntó Aioria tratando de contener sus incontrolables emociones.

-Te ves hermosa, Marín…-soltó en un suspiro el santo, olvidándose del resto del mundo. -Te amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti, Aioria.

Aioria le oferto su brazo y la guio hasta aquellas sillas donde ellos debían arrodillarse.

El Patriarca se levantó de su silla y les dirigió unas palabras, mientras Seiya hundía discretamente su mano con la de la diosa a su lado, sonriéndose cómplices ante su travesura. Athena después le imito al Patriarca, dedicándoles sus mejores deseos y dicha a ambos como sus fieles guerreros. Al final de ello, amazona y santo se alzaron de aquellas sillas y se miraron inquietos mientras los demás les felicitaban con aplausos.

Aioria la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, mientras ella posaba sus manos sobre su pecho y ahí refugiada, fue al encuentro de su mirada.

-Marín, mi Marín, ahora eres mía, te amo.

La pelirroja se sonrojo y poco importo la discreción que siempre le caracterizaba, cuando cerro sus ojos, aguardaron su último suspiro y atrapo suavemente los labios del felino entre los suyos. - Te amo, Aioria, siempre.

Y bailaron en su mundo, eclipsándose en su amor, donde solos ellos existían y la esperanza de estar siempre juntos perduraría. Marín

Pronto, los demás comenzaron a acercarse a la pareja para felicitarles mientras otros más osados se aventuraban a ir por las copas de vino y champagne de la recepción.

Entre el tumulto, un tintineó resonó en la habitación atrayendo la atención total de Marín.

Un hombre entonces comenzó a emerger de la oscuridad del salón y revelo lentamente sus cabellos fuego tan parecidos a los de Marín.

La dama centro su atención en aquel hombre, logrando que todos dirigieran su atención hacia aquel joven que penetraba la habitación.

-Touma…

La pelirroja se hizo espacio entre los santos avanzando hasta él mientras Aioria le miraba desconcertado, siguiéndola.

Aquel joven bajo su mirada apenado y espero a que Marín se acercara, Los demás aguardaron silencio y sin más la pelirroja se abalanzo a su abrazo. Las emociones lentamente comenzaron a llenarles su adolorido corazón mojando sus mejillas.

-Touma…

Seiya sonrió hacia Athena y le acarició la mejilla cómplice. Era lo último que faltaba para su felicidad completa.

-Hermano…

Aioria alzo sus cejas al escuchar su pronunciar y sonrió. Al fin, todo volvía a su sitio y el corazón de su amada volvía a la paz.

Los días fluyeron cíclicamente tras aquella unión en dulce candor, las noches de soledad y frio se desvanecieron en Leo, donde una amazona habitaba aquel lugar en compañía del dueño del Templo. La rutina trascurría igual durante un año, Aioria regresaba de sus entrenamientos mientras Marín revisaba documentos del Santuario, sin embargo, al cumplimiento de aquel año, Marín comenzó a sentirse "extraña".

Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, una energía vibrante borboteaba en su interior y la paz la cubría alrededor. Toco su vientre y se observó en uno de los espejos del privado de Leo. El milagro se había logrado.

Marín fue hasta la entrada de Leo y ahí espero el arribo del santo tras entrenar. El felino regreso a su Templo aquel día y se sorprendió al ver a Marín esperando en una columna de la entrada.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Aioria al llegar hasta ella. La mirada brillante y la sonrisa animosa de la dama lo desconcertaron ante su silencio.

-Athena nos ha bendecido, Aioria.

Los labios de Aioria se abrieron asombrándolo y de inmediato una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro, arrodillándole frente a Marín y apegando su rostro en su estómago, conmovido.

-Gracias Athena…

Quizás era una locura amar en aquel mundo, pero para aquellos guerreros, locura era la única forma de amar. El destino les había unido y sus corazones unidos jamás se desvanecerían. Así de poderoso es el amor y la esperanza.

-x-

 **Arrow Story**

Un par de pasitos se hicieron resonar en el pasillo detrás de donde aquel santo de Sagitario reposaba, en sus escalinatas principales mientras veía el cielo oscuro y azul revelándole el futuro con sus más preciosas constelaciones adentrándole a un mundo de calma y misterio que quizás tiempo atrás le hubiese parecido irreal.

\- ¡Papá, ven ahora!

Un par de manitas se colgaron detrás del cuello del santo de Sagitario, quien interrumpió su calma y se alzó de las escalinatas, observando los ojos acuosos del pequeño niño a su espalda. Sonrió suavemente, notando como aquellas pequeñas manitas le imploraban su tacto impaciente jalándolo de la ropa bajo su cintura y le analizo a detalle. Sus mismos ojos color esmeralda, sus largas pestañas y ese cabello rizado alborotado cuya única diferencia a él era que habían sacado aquel color avellana de su madre y su bella sonrisa. Era su viva estampa y no comprendía como algo tan pequeñito era parte de sí.

\- ¿Qué pasa Altaír? - le cuestionó.

-Entremos ya, tienes que despedirte ahora.

El santo tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño como alguna vez lo hizo con Aioria y se adentró al interior de su privado, donde en el salón principal le esperaba su amada.

La bella japonesa de largos cabellos ondulados que aguardaba en el sillón, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas y acariciar en sus piernas aquel pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta.

Al santo de Sagitario se le rompió el corazón al ver a su dama con los ojos empañados y se sentó a su lado con su pequeño colgado de su cuello, quien buscaba en su abrazo el consuelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? -soltó preocupado el arquero y con su única mano libre le acaricio una mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas. -Llego el momento.

La castaña desenvolvió el bultito entre sus piernas y ahí, dejo ver al pequeño perrito que durante años les había acompañado respirar con dificultad en sus últimos instantes.

-Cassios.

Aioros suspiro y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño animalito, quien había sido trascendental en su vida. Aioros en aquel instante vagó en su mente en aquellos recuerdos del primer encuentro con su amada. Se recordaba aquel día caminando en Rodorio en su mundo nuevo tras resucitar del Hades, y como tras saber comprado aquel helado, aquel pequeño amigo había corrido hasta él, junto a Seiya y "ella". También recordó aquel día de la playa en que él se perdió y donde por primera vez compartieron su primer beso cálido. Sin duda, sin aquel animalito, quizás el destino de Seika y él jamás se hubiera cruzado.

Le acarició los mechones blancos de cabello y lo vio suspirar una última vez en brazos de Seika.

-Adiós amigo, descansa.

Se había ido.

-Oh Aioros…-suspiro entre lágrimas la castaña y se acurruco en su abrazo junto a su pequeño. Aioros suspiro nostálgico, y aunque dolía la partida de aquella mascota, él más que nadie entendía la muerte y sabía que su espíritu cuidaría de ellos en la eternidad.

Seika y Aioros envolvieron al cachorrito en una caja y se dirigieron junto a su pequeño a aquel enorme árbol de Olivos a metros del primer Templo. Tras dejar ahí al animalito, Seika, su pequeño y Aioros volvieron al Noveno Templo y ahí, Aioros dejo en su habitación a su pequeño hijo que aun sollozaba intranquilo aquella perdida.

Aioros envolvió al pequeño en las cobijas de su cama y le sonrió con su preciosa calidez.

-Hey, ¿estarás bien?

El pequeño le asintió visiblemente cansado. -No estés triste, él te acompañará siempre, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?, no lo olvides, eres un futuro santo de oro.

-Sí, te quiero…

Ambos compartieron un último abrazo y tras ello, Aioros abandono la habitación adentrándose por los pasillos fríos del mármol hasta la suya, donde su amada, con un sencillo peplo le esperaba sentada en la cama.

El santo se aproximó a ella, sentándose a su lado y le abrazo suavemente de la cintura.

-Ha sido un día difícil, ¿cierto? - objeto Seika mientras el santo le besaba la mejilla.

-Lo ha sido.

-Lo cierto es que te tengo a ti para estos momentos.

Aioros sonrió con lo dicho y tomo su mano. -Y yo a ti, mi amada.

Aioros giró el mentón de Seika para enfrentarle y en un suave movimiento atrapo sus labios disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de su piel y el cosquilleante suspirar de la castaña.

Lentamente se tumbaron sobre las sábanas y la locura comenzó a llenarles el aliento de pasión, perdiéndose en las penumbras de la noche tan solo iluminadas por tintineantes velas y entregándose piel a piel mientras el milagro de la vida continuaba su renacer.

Las manos de Aioros se deslizaron por la nívea y suave espalda de Seika y errantes surcaron cada curva, mientras su intimidad se fusionaba con la suya, imponiendo su musculoso cuerpo de dios sobre el frágil de ella y sus bocas arrebatadas se vertían en ternura y locura. Al final de su entrega, Seika cayo rendida sobre su pecho y ahí el santo de Sagitario, la cubrió entre sus brazos antes de verla viajar hacia el mundo de los sueños.

El aún con los latidos agitados y llegando a aquel punto de calma infinita tras su entrega, recordó aquella vez en que ella le había accedido a darle su corazón.

-x-

Muchos años atrás, Aioros en aquel quiosco frente al mar, tras haberse confesado, y besar a plenitud los labios de Seika, se soltó lentamente de su boca y suspiro profundo mientras abría a lentitud sus ojos, encontrándose con su preciosa cara.

-Quédate siempre a mi lado, Seika.

La castaña sonrió pues ni en sus más profundos sueños aquellas palabras le hubiesen sonado tan dulces.

-Lo haré, Aioros…Te quiero.

Para Aioros aquellos años pasado de muerte ya no importaban más, si no los futuros con ella de su mano.

Los tiempos de dolor se habían desvanecido, solo esperanza y futuro quedaban por venir en aquellos nuevos días de sol donde el infinito amor de Athena siempre les cuidaría.

 **Fin…**

Lindos lectorcitos, me despido de ustedes…¡ah! Pero por ahora, seguramente nos encontraremos en otros fics. ¡Les agradezco su tiempo para leerme!

Debo ser sincera, estoy algo triste pues cuando inicie este fic tenía cierta idea de cómo lo quería desarrollado, no quería que terminará tan rápido pero después se fue complicando al escribirlo y siento que no es tan bueno como debería serlo y eso me hace sentir frustrada pues Aioros, Aioria y Marín son mis favoritos y siento que no he podido hacer una buena historia de ellos como mereciesen, así que quise detenerme aquí antes de que hasta ustedes se decepcionen de las historias y yo pierda más la confianza. Mejor me detengo aquí y me replanteó otras historias, comenzando de nuevo. Me disculpo por ello y agradezco que me hayan seguido hasta aquí. ¡Les mando besitos cósmicos y espero encontrarnos algún día!


	10. Chapter 10 Tiempos de paz

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Epílogo. Tiempos de paz.**

 **(Narrado desde la perspectiva de Seika).**

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, sobretodo desde que "él" me hizo la propuesta. Una cena de cuatro, aunque al final se tornó de siete, pero cuatro estabamos invitados a reunirnos en un sencillo restaurante de Rodorio a las 8 de la noche.

Busqué en mi armario algún vestido que pudiera usar, rojo, rosado, blanco, con flores, y no había nada que encontrara adecuado, después de todo quería que lucir bien ya que sería la primera vez que me presentaría a su hermano y a su novia.

En el fondo de él tome uno que me había regalado Seiya, completamente blanco, descubierto de los hombros, ceñido a mi delgado cuerpo y con un enorme tulipán rojo que descendía de la cintura hasta la larga falda para alguna ocasión especial y suponiendo lo complicado de todo, no dude en usarlo.

Me arreglé lo más rápido que pude pues el reloj marcaba ya las seis, me hice una sencilla trenza en mi cabello y el vestido mientras escuchaba "Dancing Queen" en la Radio, mi canción favorita en completa soledad pues mi hermano Seiya había ido como todas las tardes a acompañar a Athena a su merienda.

Sin darme cuenta de lo rápido que había transcurrido el tiempo, escuché el timbre de la pequeña casa que compartía con Seiya y supe inmediatamente que era él.

Corrí avivada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora hacia la puerta y al abrirla, la preciosa sonrisa de aquel caballero me recibio. Apenas pudo articular palabra y me hizo sentir cosquillas nerviosas ante la mirada de arriba a abajo que él había dirigido para mí.

-Luces bellísima.-me dijo mientras se adentraba a la casa entregándome un pequeño ramo de florecitas blancas que inmediatamente deposite en un jarrón con agua. Yo lo mire tímida, pues él, como siempre, me erizo la piel y revolvio mis nervios con su simple presencia. No le dije nada, pero mis mejillas traidoras se encendieron al verlo acomodarse aquella cinta en su cabello una vez más y sacudirse la camisa al creerla arrugada. Solo entonces me atreví a decirle.

-Tú también...-su mirada esmeralda se detuvo un segundo en mí y me congele terminando muy suave mi frase. -Luces lindo Aioros.

Él sonrió y se paso la mano por la nuca ligeramente nervioso.

-¿Estas lista?-me dijo y yo asentí, tomando un suéter sencillo y aquella bolsa que usaba casi siempre que salia. Me guio con su amplia mano de la cintura y ambos salimos de la casa rumbo a aquel restaurante por las empedradas calles de Rodorio mientras él cortésmente sujetaba mi brazo conversando sobre todo lo que había hecho junto a mi hermano en la mañana de aquel día.

Nada me hacía más feliz que ambos se sintieran tan cómplices y se apreciaran tanto.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos que no percibi ante lo deliciosa que era la plática de Aioros y afuera del restaurant ya esperaba su hermano y su novia. Los nervios comenzaron a traicionarme, pues me emocionaba conocer por primera vez a aquel hombre del que tanto me hablaba y la maravillosa mujer que le acompañaba.

Sonreí al estar frente a ellos, y me alegre de reconocer a la bella mujer pelirroja que acompañaba a el hermano de Aioros. Era Marin, mi querida amiga que me había llevado de la mano hacia Seiya arriesgando su vida. Lucia diferente sin aquella máscara y me sonrio, yo me quede atenta a sus bellos ojos azulados, analizando sus finas facciones y lo bella que lucía con aquel sencillo vestido azul marino y saco que su acompañante le había prestado ante el frio de la noche. Todo era muy subreal.

-Me llamo Aioria...-me dijo el hombre rubio que se parecia a Aioros, sujetando mi mano y yo sonreí timida, con la mirada oculta pues sus ojos eran profundos, aunque muy cálidos, igual que la de su hermano. Lucia una elegante camisa blanca y pantalones cafés oscuros semejantes a los de su hermano, aunque la unica diferencia era la camisa azul marino de mi acompañante.

-Me llamo Seika.-respondí a suave voz.

-Es un gusto, tu hermano ,Marin y mi propio hermano me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Y a mí de ti.-conteste ligeramente sonrojada robándole un par de sonrisas a todos.

-Espero cosas buenas...-bromeo el rubio y Aioros le revolvió los cabellos juguetonamente.

-Kon'nichiwa Seika- me dijo casi de inmediato Marin y yo le correspondí el saludo en mi idioma natal, despues de todo, eramos las únicas extranjeras del lugar.

-Vamos dentro, hace frio para las chicas. - objetó Aioria casi de inmediato y ambos hermanos nos guiaron hacia el interior de aquel bonito y pequeño restaurante semivacio.

Me quede observando el lugar mientras avanzabamos a la mesa, escuchando que Aioria había sugerido aquel lugar pues la comida era exquisita. Yo me revolvi en mis pensamientos, ¿que darían de comer en aquel lugar gyros, humus?, hasta que Aioria aclaro que era un lugar de comida italiana, una que no había probado en mi vida.

Marin se sento a mi frente con Aioria, y Aioros a mi lado, sonriéndome en todo momento para hacerme sentir en confianza, aunque ya lo estaba en su compañia.

De pronto, el mesero del lugar trajo tres sillas más y nos prgeunto si no teniamos objeción en esperar un poco mas para ordenar ya que, aunque iba a ser una cena de "parejas", un par de invitados se habían sumado a la velada.

Asentí junto a Aioros, aunque pedimos bebidas en la espera, yo jugo de piña como Marin mientras Aioros y su hermano pedian una botella de vino, pues los dos estaban acostumbrados a beberlo en la comida.

Fue entonces que hubo un momento en que me quede observando fijamente a Marin y al hermano de Aioros, que la sujetaba de la mano tiernamente mientras le comentaba cualquier cosa. Y me alegre de que en un mundo como ese que yo sabía era duro y lleno de sangre y peleas, aquellas dos personas fueran felices uno junto a otra.

Aioros me toco la espalda para llamar mi atención y me estiro su copa de vino invitándome a brindar con la mia. Yo le sonreí y atendi a su solicitud, mientras Aioros proponia un brindis por los presentes. Los nervios me corrieron por el cuerpo, me sentia en "familia" y reconfortada, aunque aun sentía que faltaba una pieza para estar completamente plena.

Una campañilla resono a nuestras espaldas que recordaba como la puerta y en instantes senti una mano posarse en mi hombro asustándome momentáneamente.

-Señorita...-me dijo una voz reconocida.

-¡Seiya!-no pude evitar emocionarme ante la revelación. Por fin la pieza que necesitaba había llegado.

Seiya sujeto a la señorita Saori tras de mi y ambos sonrieron, siendo recibidos por Aioria y Marin que les invitaron a sentarse en las sillas vacias frente a nosotros. No era una situación usual asi que la cara se me coloreo al ver a mi hermano observándome divertido al verme sujeta de la espalda de su "maestro" de técnicas.

No era un secreto aquel afecto que Aioros y yo manteníamos, de hecho, el mismo Aioros había hablado con mi hermano pidiéndole permiso para frecuentarme y ante la admiración y respeto de ambos, resulto todo muy afable, sin embargo, aun resultaba penoso verme en aquella situación frente a Seiya.

-Esperamos a alguien más?-pregunto Seiya al ver el asiento vacio a su lado. Aioria asintio y le solicito un poco mas de paciencia.

No paso ni un minuto cuando un hombre pelirrojo llego nuevamente detrás mio y saludo a toda la mesa. Me centre en su presencia, sus ojos azulados, su cabello pelirrojo y cai en cuenta en la similitud que tenía físicamente con Marin. En el transcurso de la cena, supe bien que Marin y yo compartiamos historia y ella al igual que yo, habíamos perdido a quienes tanto amabamos, nuestros hermanos pequeños.

Fue entonces que empecé a comprender que nuestros destinos desde el inicio de los tiempos estaban unidos y que ya tenia preparado aquel encuentro entre todos, solo era cuestión de esperar y atravesar el dolor sin perder la esperanza a pesar de lo difícil que había sido el camino para todos.

Durante la velada, comimos demasiado, y diversas cosas que jamás habia probado pero que sin duda sabían exquisitas. Postres, pastelillos y platillos coloridos fueron parte de la velada. Aún recuerdo el sabor dulce del pastelillo de chocolate que Aioros compartio de su plato conmigo al verme curiosa por su sabor, y la manera tierna que limpio mis labios con la servilleta al verme con restos de chocolate en ellos. Mi hermano tambien disfruto la comida, seguía siendo como niño, un pequeño voraz ante el sabor de las pastas, y sorprendentemente Aioria le dio alcance a su paso haciéndonos sonreir a todos por su manera robusta de comer pizza.

Todos conversamos de nuestros pasados, aunque no mucho, pues lo realmente importante era nuestro presente y el nuestro futuro...juntos.

Las horas se consumieron como cera de vela, raudas y rápidas en nuestras palabras y pronto llego el tiempo de volver y terminar con aquel sueño infinito que se había convertido en recuerdo hasta la madrugada.

Aioria resolvió llevar a Athena y a Marin de vuelta al Santuario junto a Seiya mientras que Touma decidio volver a aquel hostal temporal donde residía. Aioros entonces decidio llevarme a casa, era tiempo de volver.

Ambos caminamos bajo la oscuridad observando al cielo estampado de estrellas y aunque la noche era fria, ir guiada sujeta al brazo de Aioros me envolvia de calor para no sentir frio, aunque, en realidad eso no em importaba, si no sentir su cuerpo junto al mio, caminando mientras veia de vez en cuando su rostro al cielo con aquel brillo en sus ojos con el solo pensar en el futuro y los muchos sueños que aun tenía por cumplir. Me encantaba escucharlo reir, y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna broma recordando la cena de minutos atrás para que su voz grave resonara por las calles y se grabara a mi memoria sin importarme nada más. No había duda, estaba perdidamente enamorada y me encantaba sentir que iba flotando en una burbuja de aire que me llenaba de cosquillas al sentir su respirar junto a mi. Quizás en algún punto de mi vida, había maldecido mi destino por darme tanto dolor al alejarme de Seiya, pero ahora, lo agradecia plenamente por poder conocer a un hombre maravilloso como lo era Aioros.

Nuestros pasos laxos nos llevaron hasta la puerta frente a mi casa y ahí sentí que el aire de mi respiración comenzaba a extinguirse al saber que hasta la mañana siguiente volvería a verlo.

-Bueno señorita Seika, por fin está en casa.-sonreí tímida y juguetee con mis manos un instante, nerviosa ante su preciosa mirada fija.

-No quisiera que esta noche acabara. -solté sinceramente y desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Ni yo, ha sido extraordinaria, más de lo que imaginaba, pero...-Aioros alzo su ceja en diversión. -Te prometo que habrá muchas más, si asi lo deseas.

-Claro.-solté con una sonrisa amplia. El silencio nos atrapo un instante y nos quedamos mirando fijamente como si pudiéramos decirnos el mundo entero en solo una mirada.

-Aioros...-me acerque lentamente a él. Necesitaba sentirlo, su calor y su esencia infinita en mi piel.-Te quiero.

Él sonrió y tierno, sujeto mi barbilla provocándome un escalofrió de pies a cabeza mientras sus manos me abrazaban suavemente de la cintura. - Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Cerré mis ojos, aguardando mi última respiración y de repente sentí sus suaves labios como terciopelo sobre mi mientras su aroma a madera y cítrico inundaba mi nariz, llenándome el cuerpo de cosquilleos uniéndome con las estrellas. El mundo se detuvo y yo con él, mi vida había era perfecta.

Se despidió de mí y vi su amplia espalda partir, sonriendo ante lo bello que era ese instante para mi. Y alcé mi mirada al cielo con preciosas constelaciones abrazándome y le agradecí a Athena aquella oportunidad de sonreir y a los dioses por cada minuto de felicidad. Y entonces lo supe, aquella esperanza y fe en el amor de la que hablaba mi hermano era real. Muy real, solo había que creer en ese futuro por venir y creer con el corazón.

 **Fin...**

Lindos lectores ando en modo romantic-on asi que quería hacer esta historia tras una plática que tuve con beauty amazon y que , en broma, sabiendo cuanta es mi devoción por el arquero, me dijo que me habia ganado una cita con él. Y de ahi surgió la idea de este capítulo que hile con unos recuerdos personales y como siempre quise hacer algo así mostrando su "parte más humana" en una sencilla cena entre todos los Aios, Seis y sus parejitas, espero les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
